Gifted Souls
by Strawbaby909
Summary: Matthew would like to think of himself as a normal teenager but the problem is he isn't. He can see dead people. Matthew's life soon changes after he meets a boy named Gilbert who shows him other like him. Things seemed great until he learns one man is left dead and the battle of two clans of gifted souls clash against each other. Will this end in peace, love, or disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Matthew would love to argue that he was a perfectly normal teenage boy.

The problem is, he wasn't.

There are many things about Matthew's life that makes him different from the rest.

He has a semi-identical twin brother named Alfred.

He has two dads.

Oh yeah, and he can see dead people.

Ever since he could remember he saw them drifting around in limbo. Some cried, some were talkative, and he could swear that some have tried to scare him shitless.

Matthew was subject to 'talking to himself' according to his dads, but really he was just making conversation with those of the dead.

He's been taking to doctors, therapists, and was even threatened into a mental hospital. Good thing his dads love him enough to keep him home safe and sound.

Due to his…Uniqueness, his twin Alfred became very over protective of him.

Sure that sounds bad, but Alfred is the only person who believes him when he says he can see dead people. In fact, his brother took interest.

Here he was typing away at his laptop when Alfred barges into his room and flops onto his bed. He wrapped his arms around Matthew's shoulders and pressed his cheek against his collarbone.

"What are you doing, Mattie?" .

"Nothing" Matthew mumbled in response, his eyes never left his keyboard.

"You gotta be doing something" Alfred pointed out.

Matthew gave a defeated sigh and admitted "I'm looking up…Ways to deal with anxiety, okay?" .

"Why?" Alfred suddenly became worrisome "are you nervous about school?".

"Well, I…I dunno. It's our first day of High School and people think i'm weird enough as it is. I can't conceal the fact that i'm different but at least I could learn to act like i'm not always having a panic attack".

"Mattie…" Alfred whined sadly, hugging his twin "It'll be okay I promise. I'm always gonna be here for you".

Always going to be there for him he says? Last he recalled his older twin brother had easily gotten bored with him, sure they were just little kids. But for as long as Matthew could remember he was always in the shadow of Alfred.

Alfred was stronger.

Alfred was more out-going.

_ Alfred doesn't see dead people. _

Matthew snapped out of his inner turmoil and gave a fake small smile. "Okay Al" he said "just…If anything happens…Could you take me home…Immediately".

Alfred gave a great big smile back and agreed, "sure thing bro!".

…

"Alright now, you best get going your already bloody late" Arthur tried to hurry his sons out the door, "Matthew, where is your brother?".

"I'M HERE" Alfred announced as he threw on his backpack and placed himself next to his brother by the door.

"You look out for each other" Arthur ordered "Matthew, if you hear any voices just ignore them".

Matthew rolled his eyes, everyone except Alfred thought he was schizophrenic.

"Alfred, you have to especially look out for Matthew, okay?"

"GOT'CHA DAD!"

"Mon dieu! Arthur they are already so late" Francis walked in to interrupt Arthur's ranting. He kissed both his boy's cheeks and sent them on their way.

"Have a great day, bon?"

"Oui papa!" Matthew called back as they left the house.

"Yeah, what he said!" Alfred replied as well.

As soon as they were out of sight Arthur's shoulders slumped as he let out a deep sigh, "are you sure we shouldn't just home school Matthew? I'm worried". Francis draped his arm around his husband's shoulders and assured him, "it's going to be fine, no? What on Earth could possibly go wrong?".

…

Matthew knew he wasn't allowed to talk to the dead outside in public, but a certain ghostly little girl caught his eye.

She was curled up in a ball on the side of the walk way, she sobbed quietly.

"Mattie, you see something?" Alfred asked. Matthew didn't answer and instead rushed ahead to the girl's aid.

He carefully knelt down beside her and said "hello there".

The girl looked up to the boy, confused she asked "you can see me?". Matthew nodded. "Thank goodness, everyone has been ignoring me and I don't know why…" the girl explained.

"Well, tell me what's wrong".

"I can't find my mom".

Matthew froze as she continued.

"I thought if I waited here she'd come get me…But I haven't seen her for days…I miss my mommy" she broke into tears again.

"Sweetie…" Matthew began gently "I really don't know any good way to put this but…Your dead".

Alfred didn't even need to see the spirit Matthew was talking to in order to feel a heavy pang against his chest.

The girl looked up at Matthew with the most terrified expression ever.

"But look on the bright side, you can be at internal peace. I know you miss your mom but you will see her again, I promise. If you just let go you can go to heaven" Matthew explained "Heaven is a wonderful place and you can make many new friends there, and there you'll meet your mom again".

The girl gave a great smile, her already transparent skin began to glow and fade slowly. "Sounds fun!" she exclaimed.

Before she disappeared and moved onto a better place she said "thank you, Mister!".

She was gone.

Matthew stood up and whipped the tears that were forming in his eyes away.

"Did she go to Heaven now?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah Al, she did" Matthew smiled up to the sky. That precious soul was now dancing in the clouds, her soul was now at ease.

He took a deep breath and admitted "I always hate doing that really. Most of the spirits I meet don't remember dying, it's painful to just tell them they lost their lives".

Alfred loosely ruffled his brother's shaggy blonde hair, "you do good things, Mattie" he told him.

Good things.

That's something new he's never heard before.

The walk to school continued, what seemed like the first day of school was actually the first day of something new.

Matthew didn't even realize the significance of the Albino boy wearing gloves who had walked right past him.

Not at all.

_**Edit: ahhh i'm sorry about how hard it was to read before, i typed with spacing but for some reason it didn't post that way :T well anyway i fixed it~**_

_**Also R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing special happened so far during Matthew's first day of school.

Except for one thing that is.

A certain boy had taken his eye.

He was absolutely not checking him out, but he would be lying if he said the boy wasn't attractive.

His hair was white with almost a hint of silver, his eyes were blood red. He was truly an unusual sight.

One thing in particular that got his attention was his gloves.

Gloves that he was wearing inside the school.

It was just like Matthew to point out unnecessary details.

He suppressed his curiosity and left to his next class.

He went through 4 periods of the day with ease, his math class wasn't as easy to get through as the others.

Whispering...He could hear them all whispering and judging him.

They were talking about him, judging him out loud without any guilt or resentment at all.

"That kid over there, isn't he Alfred's twin brother?".

"I hear he's schizophrenic".

"What a freak".

Matthew could definitely say he was used to this, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

He didn't even bother asking the teacher if he could leave before he dashed out of the room.

He retreated to the only place he could think to hide away for a moments peace. The bathroom.

He pulled over the heavy door and immediately sank down to the floor. Thankfully it was completely empty.

He didn't cry, he just doesn't cry anymore. He shuts himself away...Thats really the only solution to the horrible reality that he is identified as the 'insane schizophrenic' by everyone.

He lifted his head and was greeted by a dim dusty light at the end of the bathroom. Emerging from the last stall was a ghost. He faded pale blueish hair was shaggy, his glasses in which he died in were cracked.

Matthew simply sat there and stared at him.

Slowly the figure moved forward in a slow and suspenseful manor. In reaction to this, Matthew slowly slid up the wall. He didn't run away.

As the dead boy slowly floated towards him bathroom stalls were thrown open.

One…Two…Three

Matthew didn't move.

The ghost edged closer and closer…

A terrifying shriek was let loose and echoed throughout the bathroom, loose paper towels flew viscously in the air like a frightened heard of birds.

The ghost flew up to him as if he were about to attack, wrapping his transparent hand around the blonde's neck.

Matthew didn't move.

"What's wrong with you?" the boy asked "everyone else who sees me runs away. Run dammit!".

"Is there a reason why you haven't moved on?" Matthew asked "why are you even haunting a place like this?".

The boy loosened his grip of Matthew's neck and relaxed his tense shoulders, his grace still showed a hint of anger. "Why do you want to know?".

"Well, I want to help you get to heaven" Matthew explained to him simply, as if it were obvious the entire time.

The ghost boy sighed and looked down to the uniform he was wearing. It looked fancy and old schooled, yet was covered with scrapes as if someone had torn it apart.

"I was bullied" the boy told Matthew "I was bullied for my looks, my hobbies, my everything…".

The ghost longingly looked towards the first sink next to the paper towel dispenser. "One day a few of the bullied chased me in here. They attacked me…They tore me apart. What did it was they slammed my head up against that sink".

Matthew was horrified. How could such a murder occur between children?

Disgusting.

People can really be absolutely disgusting.

"I'm so sorry…" Matthew said "It's horribly wrong, what they did. I personally think your one unique character".

"You…Do?"

The ghost looked puzzled.

"I would have loved to be your friend" Matthew admitted "you special and unique and those people were horrible and disgusting, people like them only attack others because they long for their uniqueness".

The ghost boy smiled brightly at Matthew. He started to fade the bigger he smiled, the more happy his deceased heart felt.

"Now your gonna go to heaven when they're stuck down there in hell still craving for the uniqueness they never got" Matthew finished.

The boy gave out a laugh of pure joy, never before has he felt so self-confident. "Thank you so much!" he blurted out as his body faded into dust and air.

Matthew smiled contentedly. He did good.

"Gutan tag, kiddo! Who ya talkin' to?"

Matthew quickly spun around to see the albino boy standing at the entrance to the bathroom, he was propping himself up against the wall.

Matthew had no idea what to say.

Someone saw him talking to a ghost. To make matters worse, in their perspective he was talking to himself.

"N-No one…" Matthew stuttered out.

"I dunno kid, it seemed like you were legit talking to someone" the albino added his input, his cocky smirk was still printed on his face. "Plus, I saw something disintegrate and it sure as hell wasn't you".

"I-I…Uh".

He couldn't think!

The albino slowly walked further, "don't freak out…I wanna try something" he warned him as he carefully slipped off his gloves.

Matthew's anxiety blew off the roof. There was no where for him to run so without thinking he tried to dart away to the end of the bathroom. Anywhere away from him.

But it was a failed attempt, the boy already caught Matthew in a tight grip and held him down.

Matthew tried to scream but he found his yell was muffled against the sleeve of the boy's jacket.

"Shhh…Shhh it's okay" the albino attempted to sooth him which only made Matthew freak out more.

"It'll be quick and easy" the boy stated.

Then Matthew felt his cold bare hand touch his cheek. A wave of dizziness overcame him as his hearing and sight became fuzzy.

He heard the boy say the words,"Sorry if i dig in too deep". Then he slipped into unconsciousness

…

When Matthew came to he felt fuzzy to the head.

He opened his eyes and instantly regretted it, he pressed his hand against his eyes to shield them from the harsh light and dizziness.

"Mattie!" he heard the voice of his brother call out "oh god Mattie, are you okay? Please say something, say my name!"

"Alfred" Matthew groaned in response, his brother's loud voice hurt his ears.

"Good you still remember me" Alfred said relieved.

"The kid doesn't have amnesia" a voice pointed out, poking out of the curtain was none other then the albino who had attacked him. "You feeling alright now, kid?" he asked.

What had happened? Last he could remember the boy had attacked him in some way now here he was laying in what looked like the nurse's office.

"U-Uh yeah" Matthew answered "but uh..What happened exactly?".

Instead of the person he was originally questioning, Alfred blurted out "you fainted so Gilbert carried you to the nurse".

"At least…_He _says you just fainted" Alfred gave an angrily glare at the albino causing him to put up his hands defensively, that cocky grin of his never left his face. "I said I didn't do anything, i'm the one who carried him to the nurse after all".

"Whatever" Alfred grumbled a he turned back to Matthew, "our dads are coming to pick us up really soon".

"Both of us?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't feel right leaving you alone after you fainted. I'm staying right by your side" Alfred stated, he handed him a small cup of water and a packet of saltine crackers "now fill up your stomach".

Matthew slowly bite off from his crackers as Alfred left to talk to the nurse.

Gilbert was still there glaring at him.

When him and Matthew made eye contact he quietly whispered the words "i'll see ya later, kiddo" then he took off.

Matthew was paralyzed in his place, he was certain that Gilbert had attacked them when they were both in the bathroom. What had happened? Who was this guy anyway.

His panicked mood had not left him even as he was picked up from school by his dads and left to relax at home with Alfred and even when he fell asleep.

There was this feeling in his stomach that there was something very odd about that Gilbert person…Very odd.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew woke up with the sun shining brightly upon his face. The clock read 10:46.

He should have figured earlier that the little accident that happened at school would obviously persuade his dads to prevent him from going to school.

He didn't mind at all actually, he hated school.

Alfred naturally made a bunch of friends wherever he went, and Matthew naturally drifted from everyone.

A sound reached his ears that he had not heard in a while, the sounds of a phone ringing. The phone was his.

He answered the phone not thinking much of it, but them he heard him…

_"Hey kiddo~"_

"I-It's you?" Matthew replied in pure shock "how did you even get this number?".

_"It's a long story kid, look when you're feeling better could you meet me in the bathroom again? I promise I won't hurt you I just want to talk about something important"._

"Y-Your…Your a creep!" Matthew yelled out then canceled his call. He ultimately felt guilty in the end, he hung up one someone! Even if it was that creepy boy who basically attacked him.

"Mattie, you feeling okay?" Alfred entered the room to check on his sibling. An expression of worry could be clearly seen on his face.

"Yeah i'm fine, just a weird phone call" Matthew answered.

Alfred plopped down on the bed next to him and ruffled his hair, "are you feeling better?".

"Yeah, I feel perfectly fine but uh…I think it's too late to go to school now".

Alfred laughed in response and let out a big happy sigh, "yep, looks like we missed a day. But no worries, we'll get'cha out the door tomorrow".

Out the door tomorrow…Yes. To consult that boy.

…

"Matthieu, are you sure you feel well enough to go to school today?" his papa's unforgettable french accent yelled out to him as he threw on his shoes.

"Oui papa!" Matthew yelled out, he threw on his backpack and stood beside the french man "I promise I feel okay".

The french man petted his sons delicate hair, he gave a sad smile as he agreed to let his baby go. "Okay, have a great day at school then".

"You two remember to look out for each other!" Arthur yelled out as they walked out the door.

"Oui!" Matthew and Alfred both replied at the same time as they left.

Arthur sighed sadly and fell down on the couch. Someone big was happening to his boys, he just knew it.

…

As they got to school Alfred already spotted some of the friends he made, he rushed off excitedly to them without saying goodbye.

"Be careful Al!" Matthew called out to him as his own good bye. His twin never had the best attention span, but he wasn't mad at all that he was alone. He had more important matters to get to.

Matthew timidly waited outside the boys bathroom, he hated being alone in public that's for sure. He could almost feel everyone judging him.

Right as he was about to just forget it and leave the boy he was waiting for speed walked up to him.

"H-Hi-" Matthew tried to greet him but the boy grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him inside.

He set Matthew down in front of him beside the heater and the only bathroom window.

"Okay kiddo, My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, and i'm just like you".

"W-What?" was the only thing Matthew could say.

"You can see dead people, right?"

"H-How did you know-?"

"Whenever I touch people with my bare hands I can absorb their memories and quite possibly their abilities to" Gilbert explained, raising his hand which was covered by his glove. So that was the reason those were always on his hands.

"Now, the reason I did that to you yesterday is I knew you were something special and I just wanted to make sure. You were talking to that dead boy two days ago, weren't you?".

Matthew nodded.

"So i'm sorry you collapsed, to find out more about you I really had to dig in deep" Gilbert apologized.

"It's okay" Matthew humbly accepted.

"So your not scared of me anymore?".

"To be honest…I don't think I ever was" Matthew stated, he looked into Gilbert's red eyes fearlessly.

"Groß!" Gilbert yelled out happily in German "you and me are gonna get along great! I bet the others will love ya too".

"Others?" Matthew's head tilted to the side. Which others?

"Oh ja, I forgot to tell you" Gilbert's victory dance had seized "there are others just like us, a group of us actually. We're always looking for new members so I thought you'd wanna join".

"Others…Like _Me?_"

"Ja!"

Unbelievable. All his life Matthew believed he was the one and only wierdo in the entire world. Yet here another person _just _like him is telling him that there are others like him. An entire group!

A big happy smile was stuck on Matthew's face for awhile.

"Uh…You okay, kiddo?" Gilbert questioned.

All of a sudden Matthew jumped onto Gilbert and happily latched onto him.

"Whoa there kid!" Gilbert laughed and patted the younger boys back.

Matthew soon started sobbing happy tears of joy.

He wasn't alone.

Not anymore.

…

Matthew sat in 7th period absolutely excited for Gilbert to come pick him up and take him to meet everyone else in their clan.

Instead of listening to his teacher's lecture his eyes were fixed on the clock. He still had one more period after this but Gilbert said he convinced everyone to ditch and head over to their meeting place which was apparently an old barn but they 'made it look badass' according to Gilbert.

Someone poked at his back, he turned to find his twin handing out a folded sticky note. Of course, he forgot he was placed in the same class as his own brother.

He unfolded the note to read it.

_'Do you want to come with me and my friend's on your way to 8th period?'_

Matthew internally cringed as he finished reading the note, he wrote his own message and then passed it back.

_'Sorry, I can't. I'm going with a few other friends some place' _

He heard the scribbling of pencil behind him then the note was passed back.

_'Who?'_

Matthew rolled his eyes, why does he have to ask so many questions?

Matthew wrote back a hasty reply.

_'Just a person I just met who's introducing me to his friends during 8th period'_

Matthew felt the paper jabbed into his side, he took it and nearly choked at the message he saw.

_'Are you trying to tell me your skipping class?'_

The bell rung and Matthew quickly collected his things and burst out the door to try to get away from Alfred. Yet the stronger more athletic twin was hot on his trail.

He burst out the double doors and ran right into Gilbert, the albino quickly caught Matthew. "Whoa, whats the hurry?" Gilbert asked.

Alfred opened up the door and looked angrily towards the albino with his arms around _his _brother.

"So this is who your ditching class with? This creep?" Alfred yelled, pushing up his glasses which were about to fall off because of all the running.

"Hey, i'm not a creep!" Gilbert yelled back defensively, he looked down at Matthew and asked "this is your brother right?".

Matthew nodded, still buried in Gilbert's arms.

"Hey uh, Alphonse-"

"Alfred!"

"Right, Alfred. You do know your brother's a gifted soul right?"

"Gifted soul, what the fuck does that mean?" Alfred cursed as he questioned.

"You know he sees dead people?"

"I do"

"I have a special ability too, I can't see dead people but I can absorb memories. I'm taking him to see my friends who are just like us. You can come to if you want".

Alfred seemed much more content knowing he could stay by his brother's side. "Of course i'm coming" he said, releasing Gilbert's grip on his brother "I have to make sure your not going to hurt Mattie".

"Shesh" Gilbert groaned, but he still willingly lead the way.

…

As they walked they approached the barn he was talking about. "Here it is!" he announced.

Both Matthew and Alfred looked at each other in disgust of the ugly barn. "I sure hope it looked better in the inside…" Alfred mumbled.

Gilbert threw open the door and yelled into the barn, his voice echoing out into the field.

"I'VE BROUGHT NEW FRIENDS!"

**_Ah~! Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story ^/^ i really hope you'll like it~ Don't forget to review too and comment on anything you think I can improve on~! Until next update ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred and Matthew were amazed at how different the inside of the barn was from the outside.

There were chairs, couches, even a few beds. There was a section of the barn that was filled with what looked like store mannequins with painted on X's on it's torso and head, some hands and legs duck tapped back on.

There were a group of people doing multiple things around the room but they were all silenced and instantly stopped to greet the new comers.

"Come on now~!" Gilbert sang as he dragged Matthew forward, Alfred followed protectively behind.

"Luddy!?" Gilbert yelled "come greet the new friends! Your the boss remembeeeeeeer~".

Eventually the biggest of the group grumbled and walked forward. He was quite intimidating. He looked strong, stern, and not exactly happy to see them. But then he gave them a sweet smile and shook both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you, i'm sorry if my bruder did anything stupid" Ludwig apologized for the albino ahead of time.

"Oh, so your Gilbert's big brother?" Matthew asked.

Gilbert barged into their conversation and leaned up against the tall bulky blonde and announced "Actually, Ludwig here is _my _little bro".

Both twins were surprised but Alfred was far more dramatic about it, "that guy is _your _little brother?!".

"Yep, kid grew up faster and stronger then little ol' me did" Gilbert mused, he didn't seem upset that he was mistaken for the little brother at all. It's like he was used to it. "I was kinda sickly when I was little so i'm lucky i've got muscles the size they are!" he laughed as he flexed "Luddy here is lucky~".

Ludwig seemed a bit sensitive to the topic of his big brother being sickly, but yet the boy smiled it off and they continued to introduce the rest.

Gilbert pulled out a bird cage revealing a small yellow bird inside, he gently tucked his fingers through the rails and cooed to the bird. "How's my boy doin'?"

"Gil?"

"Matthew, this is my best buddy Gilbird!"

"G-Gilbird…That sounds just like your name"

"Yeah I know right! I'll let him out!" Gilbert opened the cage and the bird went flying strait towards Matthew. The boy squeaked out in panic but instead the bird landed and settled on his head.

"Hey! It looks like he likes you!" Gilbert laughed "he only ever does that to me".

"R-Really?" Matthew stuttered, not at all liking a bird on his head.

"It's official, you new nickname is Birdie" Gilbert informed.

"Why?"

"Because Gilbird likes you and your as cute as him, end of discussion!".

Did…Did Gilbert just call him _cute. _

"Bruder please" Ludwig sighed "just introduce the other members instead of your pet"

"Alright! Over there is Yao, he may look like a little girl but he's an old man!" Gilbert chuckled as he pointed to a short looking Chinese…Man? He wasn't lying when he said that Yao looked young.

Yao was just peacefully sitting down next to another boy when Gilbert made that comment, he angrily yelled back "Hey, shut it ass!". The boy next to him tried to calm him.

"Now that one trying to stop lil' Yao from blowing a fuse is Kiku" Gilbert said "he's technically Yao's little brother or son in a way. He was adopted from japan by Yao, but Yao doesn't like to see himself as an old parent. But in short his parental figure is Yao".

"Over there is our one and only lovely lady, Elizabeta" Gilbert pointed towards a sweet looking brunette who was talking to a group of boys, "you'll like her, she's pretty nice but she can be kind of a bitch".

"Takes one to know one, Gil~" she sang out, causing two of the three boys to snicker.

"Love ya too, Liz!" Gilbert yelled back.

"The funky looking pansy with the glasses is Roderich, he's pretty classy and practically married to Liz" Gilbert explained "The other one next to him is Lovino. He's pretty feisty and isn't really open to people but you guys can probably make it on his good side!".

"And that's it!" Gilbert finished "this is team Omega!".

Matthew and Alfred entered in to look around. Matthew sat down on the biggest couch where their tiny (and kind of crappy) TV sat on the desk. On each side of the TV there was a build board. The one on the left read the names of all group members, chores, and daily notes. The one on the right wasn't so settling…

The one on the right read 'Tracking Alpha'. There was a town map with tac's nailed into it listing where they might be.

"Uh, Gilbert?" Matthew called out to the Albino, the boy came to his side and sat down next to him. "What's the prob, Birdie?".

"Who's team Alpha?"

Gilbert took in a deep breath and looked out to the Tracking Alpha build board. "I guess you could say we're like rivals…At least to put it nicely".

Nicely…In a way were Alpha's and Omega's enemies?

"The differences between Alpha's and Omega's is that Alpha's only believe that gifted souls are the superior species and believe they should over rule normal humans. We Omega's believe that humans and gifted souls are equal and can work together in this world" Gilbert preached, he then lead Matthews attention somewhere else.

"You see the little red head over there?" Gilbert pointed towards a boy he had not pointed out before. The boy sat in-between Kiku and Lovino and laughed along with the conversation they were having. "That's Lovino's little brother, Feliciano. Unlike his brother he doesn't have an ability yet he's like family to us. We're also happy to accept you brother Alfred too".

Matthew smiled at the idea of humans and gifted souls being able to live together, "it's nice that you guys will except him" Matthew beamed a smile.

"Yep, humans are pretty rad actually even if they don't have abilities" Gilbert stated "they can be heroes in their own way".

"So this feud with the Alpha's, is it only because you have different opinions?" Matthew asked.

"N'aw, we don't like each other to begin with but that's not why we're having a full out fight with them" Gilbert answered "…The Alpha's killed one of our humans".

Matthew's heart skipped a beat.

Murder was brought to the subject, cold blooded murder of an innocent human just because of the hatred of them.

"Come with me" Gilbert pulled Matthew up and took him to an extra part of the barn on the middle left side. It looked like somewhere that would lead to a dungeon.

As they climbed down it was revealed to be a tiny cozy little room only big enough for two people. Gilbert turned on the lamp to reveal a little stool with a colorful box right in the middle. On the wall was a picture that read 'In love and memory of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo'.

The picture showed a happy looking man seemed a little younger then Yao, maybe 19. He smiled brightly in the picture.

"Antonio was actually one of the greatest people i've ever met, and he's one of the only people to get really lose to Lovino" Gilbert explained. He lightly brushed off the dust on the little box and added "these are his ashes right here. He had no family so he practically lived with us, he was our family".

Gilbert's face lost his cocky smirk for once, it was replaced with a sad longing one.

He quickly snapped out of it and continued to talk, "we don't know for sure it was the Alphas but it all just kinda adds up. We've been attacking each other left and right ever since".

"A-Attacking?"

"OH! That's right! We gotta train your powers and see what more amazing things you can do, come on! You get to see all of us being badass!".

Welp.

Looks like Matthew's becoming a fighter then.


	5. Chapter 5

One thing that made Matthew more nervous then having to learn how to fight and defend; Was that apparently Team Alpha killed a human associated with Omega. This only lead him to fear for his brother.

"Training time losers!" Gilbert announced as he laid down a mat in the center of the barn. Ludwig followed him and pulled out a few more.

Lovino had approached Alfred and pulled him over to their weapon cart, "just pick one and learn how to train while using it".

"Aw sick dude!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly, he shuffled through the bin and pulled out a baseball bat. "I'll use this, I can bash a few bones for defense with this baby".

"Nice choice!" Feliciano piped in "but you mine as well practice learning a hand held gun, or at least a taser. Just to be safe". The younger italian pulled out the items he suggested and handed them to Alfred.

"Thanks man, hey your a regular human just like me, right?" Alfred questioned "what kind of weapon do you use?".

Feliciano laughed a bit nervously but answered with a smile, "I don't have a weapon. I don't fight".

Lovino cut in to help out his little brother, "Feli here can't hurt a fly so he's kinda like our test dummy".

As harsh as it sounded, Lovino was trying to help explain his brother's role without the insensitive questioning.

"Oh, I gotcha!" Alfred caught on "I bet you help a bunch though, dude".

"Uh, Al?" Matthew tugged at his brother's shirt.

"Hm? What is it Mattie?"

"Have you heard about the…The human that was killed?"

He obviously triggered and alarm in Lovino because the italian attempted to longe at him, Feliciano quickly held onto him and pulled him back.

"Don't you _dare _talk about Antonio in that way! _Do not _get on my bad side kid!".

"Lovino, stop!" Feliciano pleaded.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!" Matthew apologized in panic "I was just worried about my brother's safety i'm really sorry about what happened to your friend I didn't mean to be insensitive!".

Lovino breathed deeply in order to calm himself down. Next to him his brother whispered in Italian, "avete bisogno di calmarsi, va bene".

"I'm sorry" Lovino grunted in apology "it's a dangerous world outside, especially when your involved in either Alpha or Omega. Look after your brother, you can never be too over protective of the humans okay".

Matthew nodded as Lovino and Feliciano left to go tend to their own business.

Alfred turned the the younger twin with a more serious expression on his face, "Mattie, you really don't need to worry about me. I won't get in the way and I can very well take care of myself".

"I-I know Al, I just-".

Alfred cut him off by petting his hair gently, "you're a good little bro".

Matthew was frozen into place until Gilbert's loud voice rang through the born. "C'mon folks, let's get started!". He approached Matthew and pulled him onto the mat.

"Since your new at this i'll help you out" Gilbert said "what we do is we exercise our powers and fighting techniques. It's a dangerous world out there".

"Yeah, uh…Lovino told me".

"But it's serious! Ah, look just sit back and observe the masters at work" Gilbert advised, "Yao, go bring Birdie something to drink, and do the thing!".

The thing…?

The Chinese man nodded and disappeared in what seemed like a puff of smoke, he appeared again in front of the refrigerator then the next thing Matthew knew he was right infront of his face!

"Here you go!" Yao exclaimed handing him a water bottle.

Matthew blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "h-he can teleport?".

Gilbert let out a great big laugh and pulled him farther into the mat.

"Ludwig, do the thing!"

"Bruder, don't call our abilities things" Ludwig sighed as he stood in front of one of the dummies hung up by the hook on his head. With just what seemed like the lightest punch sent the dummy flying off and shattering into chances of pieces.

"Haha! Now it may seem like my little bro has super strength but his bones are practically made of metal!" Gilbert told him. Ludwig revealed his hand he used to punch the dummy, it was sterling and slowly faded back to a normal skin color.

Before Matthew had time to process what he saw, Gilbert dragged him forward again to Roderich.

"Roddy, show the kid the thing!".

Roderich sighed and humbly agreed, "what should I do then?".

"Umm~" Gilbert sang "take his water bottle from his hands and put it somewhere funny!".

Matthew was alarmed at what Roderich was going to try but before he knew it his water bottle was no where in his hands, but on Gilbert's head.

"Pfff, your funny jerk!" Gilbirt explained, he received a slight chuckle from Roderich. "Here you go, Birdie" he said as he placed the water bottle back in Matthew's hand.

"I-I…Um…What did he do?" Matthew asked.

"He froze time" Gilbert stated "when we were frozen he took your water bottle and put it on my head".

Matthew was far too overwhelmed by all of the special supernatural powers to even respond, Gilbert dragged them to their next person without question.

"Lovino! Throw something!" Gilbert yelled to the Italian across the room. In response Lovino yelled back "why should I bastard?".

"Come on, show the new guy what you can do!"

Lovino rolled his eyes then began to do a strange movement with his hands, the chair next to him rose in the air and was launched strait towards Gilbert and Matthew.

Gilbert protectively covered Matthew and moved both of them out of harms way. "Jesus, Lovino you could have hurt us!" the albino claimed. In response Lovino stated "you asked for it though!", he began laughing to himself.

"Ah, ignore him" Gilbert commented to Matthew.

They approached Elizabeta and Feliciano which led to Gilbert asking a favor. "Hey Feli, I wanna show Birdie here an example of everyones ability and in order for Liz to work her magic someone kinda has to be hurt…".

Matthew expected that Feliciano would be disgusted or would yell at such a demand, but his smile never left his face. "Don't worry, I get it" he said as he pulled out a pocket knife from the weapons cart.

"Gilbert, shame on you for asking him to cut himself" Elizabeta lectured.

Gilbert has a guilty expression on his face, "i'm real sorry, this'll be the only time I ask this" he pointed out. He turned to Feliciano and said "don't do anything too harsh" .

Feliciano left a bloody scrape on his skin and showed it to Elizabeta, in just a few seconds with the motions of her hands and the strange green light that glowed on the edge of her finger tips and on Feliciano's cut, it was healed perfectly.

"Amazing!" Matthew stated as he held Feliciano's arm and observed that the cut was completely gone.

"Yeah, pretty cool right?" Gilbert laughed at his reaction "and let's everybody. You've already seen my awesome power so there's no need to show it again, unless you want me to".

"No, it's fine" Matthew told him "Uh…What about Kiku?". He pointed to the Japanese boy who remained quiet as he trained with his katana.

"Kiku's ability is to powerful to do in here" Gilbert said "what he can do is create almost like radio waves with his screams, or something like that. I've seen him break windows before, I think even a few ear drums".

"Wow…" was all Matthew could say.

"Yep, not all abilities are easy to use" Gilbert explained "he prefers to fight with his sword".

The albino then decided to change the subject, he excitedly grabbed both of Matthew's hands and said "how about we try out your ability now! You see dead people right, is there more you can do with that? People often find more ways to use their abilities over time".

"Actually, seeing and talking to ghosts is all I can really do" Matthew admitted shyly.

"That's good enough for now, try it out!"

"Uh…Gil there aren't any ghosts here"

Gilbert sighed dramatically and began to brain storm, then his light bulb went off. "Guys, we're taking a field trip to the cemetery!".

No one reacted the way he wanted them to, "Gilbert, you keep forgetting that I'm in charge" Ludwig told him "we're not going to a cemetery".

"Luddy, I used to be in charge before you _and _Being around dead people is the only way Birdie can practice his ability" the albino whined.

"Um…It's okay Gilbert, I can just practice with weapons" Matthew said, trying to end the conflict that was brewing.

Gilbert gave up and agreed with Matthew, "fine" he announced to everyone, but then he turned and whispered to Matthew "i'll take you to the cemetery, just you and me".

Matthew nodded and went to go mind himself to the weapon cart. Was there really something more useful he could do then just talk to dead people? He hoped.

The day ended and some of the clan left to their own homes when it appeared that Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, and Lovino stayed to sleep in the beds that occupied the barn.

"I didn't know you lived here" Matthew stated.

"We've got no where else to go" Gilbert chuckled "Yao and Kiku have their own home, Roderich and Elizabeta are old enough to live on their own, you kids have parents, and well we live here with each other!".

Gilbert sounded strangely cheery as he explained their life style, Matthew didn't bother to offer him a place to stay. Gilbert was at least a junior or senior in high school and if he's happy there then he should stay there.

They bid goodbye leaving Alfred and Matthew to walk home in the dark with their backpacks. Surprisingly they had no idea how late they were until they got home to loud angry french.

"BON SANG, SAVEZ-VOUS QUELLE HEURE IL EST?!"

They left without telling their dads…

"Where the bloody hell have you two been? Apparently you were missing 8th period and it's now 8:00 at night and you've been no where to be seen!" Arthur yelled at them enraged.

"Dad, I can explain really. Matthew met some really nice people just like him and they invited us to stay with them after school." Alfred said "i'm sorry, I forgot to tell you and it was wrong of me".

"That's still no excuse to skip school you two should be ashamed!" Arthur continued to rage on. Francis tried to calm his husband from stressing out too much.

"Dad, please don't have a heart attack. We're sorry" Matthew squeaked in fear.

"Yeah, we're sorry" Alfred added on.

Arthur regulated his breathing and shooed them off, "just work on your homework now i doubt you did it".

The twins ran upstairs leaving Francis to force Arthur to sit down. "Did you hear was Alfred said though, I think Matthieu is making friends" Francis smiled.

Arthur's face did not lighten up, "Yes but Alfred also said people like him…I hope they won't hurt our little boy…"

That little boy was now upstairs working on math with his brother, and by working it was basically Matthew giving Alfred all the answers.

In that moment there was something big going on just below their noses, a war that continued to rage on unconsciously beginning to grow worse and worse.

A girl walked up to an old wooden barn, with just a flick of her finger a flame started to grow. Her hand motions increased the burning until the structure collapsed in a gust of burning debree.

"I hear no screaming" the girl groaned "this isn't the one".

"We mine as well keep going, right Natalia?" the older girl asked her sister.

Natalia groaned and set her hands down on her sides in defeat. "Why bother, this is at least the fourth barn i've burned down".

"Maybe Ivan is wrong?"

"No way, Ivan is always right. But, I just don't see how we need to burn down every barn to figure out which one their hiding in… Come on, Irina…I give up"

Irina followed her little sister back into their own hideout.

The Alpha hideout.

**_Just incase you folks didn't know _**

**_Natalia: Belarus _**

**_Irina: Ukraine _**

**_They don't seem to have official names so I just picked one form their list of suggested official names X3 _**

**_I hope your enjoying this story! I've felt really motivated to write this! R & R!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Birdie~" Gilbert sang out as he pulled Matthew into the bathroom on his way to class.

The blonde stumbled over and nearly ran into the sink, "why did you do that? I have to get to class-"

"No time for class right now, we gotta discuss our plans for today!"

Matthew paused for a moment, "…Plans?".

"Yeah, remember what we talked about yesterday? We're going to the cemetery to test out your ability!" Gilbert raised his hands in the air happily.

"Gilbert, I already got in trouble by my parents and well…I don't think I should"

"But Birdie~".

"No, I can't".

"Biiiiiiirdiiiiiiie!".

Matthew groaned, Gilbert was very persistent. "Fine, okay. But after school and it's going to be quick" he finally agreed.

Gilbert let out a happy chant of "ja!" as he celebrated his victory. "Great, you won't regret it Birdie" Gilbert told him "also I kinda like it when you get mad, I didn't think you had much of a backbone yet there it is".

Matthew wasn't sure if he should have taken that as a vague insult or a compliment but in left a bring pink blush on his cheeks.

"Come on" Gilbert announced as he grabbed Matthew's hands and dragged out of the bathroom. As soon as the door was open, Gilbert had slammed him against the wall and covered him almost completely with his own body.

"Gil, what-?".

"Shhh!".

The passerby that caught Gilbert's attention was a tall boy with shades on. Matthew was about to question why he was wearing shades inside the school until he saw the boy's cane.

Next to him was a quite pretty young girl with a ribbon in her hair, something about the way the girl held onto his arm seemed rather creepy and possessive.

Behind those two were three boys, they consisted of two blondes and a rather nervous looking brunette.

It wasn't until they were gone that Gilbert lost his protective hold on Matthew and let the boy free.

"What was that about?" Matthew questioned.

Gilbert's face had that scary serious look on it, he turned to Matthew and said the most spine chilling words he has ever heard.

"That was the leader of team Alpha and his clan".

"T-The blind one?" Matthew asked nervously.

"Ja, but you should definitely be more afraid of him then you think you should be".

This was horribly out of character for Gilbert. Why was he, the most proclaimed awesome man in the world, be telling Matthew that he should be afraid of a blind guy.

"The reason why he's blind is because of how he uses his ability. He can kill people just by looking at them".

Matthew visibly gasped.

That boy could just throw off his glasses and commit instant manslaughter!

"I hear he killed his parents when he was just little. He lives with his older and younger sister" Gilbert explained "He's also got those three guys and a kid who follows him in team Alpha, two more who are apparently too old for school".

Matthew listened obediently to every word Gilbert told him.

"His name is Ivan Braginski…You should be very careful of him, Birdie".

That was a sentence he'll never forget.

…

The school day ended and Matthew waited for Gilbert outside. He had called Alfred and his parents ahead of time telling them he's going out for a bit and will be back by 5:00 sharp. Surprisingly, his over protective family allowed him to go out with his friend.

"There you are" Gilbert called out to him as he walked out of the school, he quickly grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled him along to their destination.

They arrive at a rather huge grave yard, Matthew almost expected to find a ghost immediately but none showed up.

"The gate is closed so we'll have to jump over the wall" Gilbert told him as he began to climb, clawing the mossy stone as he went up.

"W-What? You mean we're breaking in?" Matthew questioned.

"Don't look so scared, sometimes you gotta break the rules" Gilbert said, "anyway…You need help getting up?".

Matthew looked away embarrassed, "I…Um…Can't climb too well so yes…".

Gilbert leaned over and stuck both his hands under Matthew's armpits and lifted him up easily up to the top of the stone wall.

Matthew was frozen in both embarrassment and amazement that Gilbert would lift him so easily. Gilbert jumped out from the wall and Matthew did so as well.

They ventured around and Matthew still found nothing.

"So you see anything?" Gilbert asked in a bored tone.

"Not at all…I guess they all moved on" Matthew explained "but let's keep going i guess, maybe we'll check out those tombs in then back".

"Great idea!" Gilbert excitedly yelled out, he ran ahead leaving Matthew attempting to catch up to him in the back.

There were quite a lot of rich people buried in this grave yard. Matthew had to get up on his tippy toes just to look through the stained glass windows of each tomb.

Finally as he came across the last one he found a transparent young lady sitting like a sophisticated woman inside her tomb. She looked very sad.

"Excuse me miss" Matthew said as he lightly tapped on the window.

"You found one?" Gilbert asked, Matthew had no time to answer him.

The lady looked at him, her face distraught and upset.

"Could you please come out? I want to talk to you".

The girl obeyed and phased through her tomb walls, "you can see me? How?".

"It's hard to explain really, I want to help you get to heaven" Matthew cut to the topic "so tell me why you haven't moved on?".

"I died unmarried…" She admitted. She rubbed her arms insecurely and looked down to the grass.

"All of my sisters found their true love yet I did not. It's not fair" she exclaimed "I have money, and most importantly i'm beautiful! I was 23 years old and I was not even married yet…So i killed myself. Now I find myself externally trapped here and single…".

"Miss, the perfect person isn't going to come into your life immediately or whenever you want it to" Matthew told her "love comes unexpectedly and you just can't give up just because you everyone else found theirs. When you go up to heaven I bet you'll be reincarnated as a whole new person, same with your soul mate that you missed the chance to be with. You'll be happy together I promise".

The girl cried as she smiled lovingly at Matthew, "thank you young man, you give me hope". She faded away leaving her tomb peacefully empty.

Matthew turned around to see Gilbert standing right behind them. "You helped her? Did she go to heaven?" he asked.

"Yeah" Matthew told him, "let's go home".

As they walked back together Gilbert started conversation. "I didn't see or hear her…But what you said really made me think Birdie".

Matthew stared at him, his eyes urging Gilbert to continue.

"your powers are probably not useful to help fight against the Alphas, you'll probably need to practice using a weapon. But you can help so many more people in need, your amazing".

Matthew was thrown back, how on earth could he respond to that?

"T-T-Thank you!".

"You helped me too Birdie, more then you know".

"T-Thank you…"

Gilbert stopped in his tracks, Matthew then stopped to.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked him. Gilbert's face glowed oddly red.

"Yeah…" He told Matthew "you wanna ask your parents if you could stay over at the barn with me for the night since it's a weekend? My brother won't be there and neither will Feli and Lovi…I'll be kinda lonely".

"Sure…"

Together they walked back.


	7. Chapter 7

The door to a barn creeped open and inside revealed nothing.

"Uh…Gilbert I think this is the wrong barn" Matthew told him.

His red eyes darted back and forth, "oh yeah…" he stated. He closed the entrance and said "my bad".

Matthew thought Gilbert would know and remember exactly where the hideout was…After all, he kind of lived there.

They walked over to the next barn and it was shown to be the right one as all of their equipment and belongings were inside.

"Take whichever bed you want" Gilbert said as he went to the refrigerator.

Matthew sat down on one of them began to unload his backpack. Minutes later Gilbert came back drinking a water bottle and stood in front of him…Staring.

Matthew looked up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Matthew was puzzled, his eyebrows knotted as he said "Gilbert, it's me. Matthew".

"Who's Gilbert?"

"What do you mean? Gilbert, you invited me over here. We're friends…I-I think" Matthew told him. Gilbert did not seem to take him seriously.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you should get out of my house, now"

"But Gil-"

"NOW!"

The albino was both confused and angry, Matthew didn't want to startle him even more then he was now but he obviously wasn't buying Matthew's story.

He stood up and tried to coax him again.

"LEAVE NOW!" Gilbert screamed again. His glove covered hands grabbed Matthew's shoulder excruciatingly tight.

"Stop!" Matthew screamed as he was able to get himself free and slap Gilbert right in the face. Gilbert was left shocked as he held his red cheek.

An expression of anger grew on his face as he threw a punch back then began the wrestle Matthew onto the floor, kicking into his ribs causing him to scream painfully.

The night ended with Gilbert sleeping peacefully without knowing what he did and Matthew unconscious on the floor.

…

Matthew awoke to numb pain.

All he remembered from last night was that for some reason Gilbert forgot who he was and attacked Matthew, he obviously left him on the floor for the entire night.

As he opened his blurry and unfocused eyes, the very person who had beat him senseless last night…Was there right above him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

In response Matthew sat up and began to quickly edge away, as soon as he got back up on his feet he attempted to run but Gilbert grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

"Birdie, what's wrong? Why are you afraid of me?" he questioned as Matthew screamed in horror.

The blonde tried to kick at Gilbert's knees but Gilbert held him down roughly.

"Did…Did i do something to you?".

Matthew looked at him strait in the eyes with fear, tears spilled down his pale cheeks. Gilbert couldn't stand to see such a sad face at all.

"Tell me Birdie, did I hurt you?" he repeated.

Matthew nodded.

He could see it in his face, Gilbert was absolutely ashamed in himself. He hugged Matthew, his hug was soft and sincere.

"Matthew, I would never _ever _hurt you on purpose" Gilbert told him "it's my dumb ass powers fault, sometimes since I absorb so many memories from other people I forget who I am…".

"Gil, it's okay-"

"No it's not okay!" Gilbert cut him off "I hurt you and I don't think I could ever forgive myself for that because I…I love you".

"W-What?" was all Matthew could say in response.

"I…Like you a lot" Gilbert told him, red eyes looking strait into Matthew's blue ones. "But…I don't know if you like…Like boys".

"I never thought about it Gilbert, even if I do have gay parents" Matthew brought up.

"Gay parents? That's pretty awesome" Gilbert shyly smiled.

"Yeah, I never really thought about love for myself. I thought I was the only strange person out here in this world but…But then I met you".

Gilbert's smile a bit brighter.

"Gilbert…I think I love you very much" Matthew concluded.

Then their lips met together, it was soft and sweet and…Gentle. Gilbert held onto Matthew's damaged body as if he wore a prized glass decoration.

After the kiss ended they smiled at each other happily.

"Your awesome Birdie, the most awesome cutie i've ever met" Gilbert said, but then his smile faded into a concerned and distraught face.

"You head…".

Matthew felt the side of his head and felt the blood that must have dried overnight. "Oh…" he said.

"I'm gonna dry you off a bit okay, then we'll get you home and uh…Explain this to your family" Gilbert mentioned as he pulled Matthew up and brought him to the kitchen area.

All they had to use was a water bottle to dry off Matthew's wound. It looked a bit better afterwards yet it was still rather red.

Gilbert had Matthew take off his shirt to check for any more cuts and found almost his entire body covered in dark purple bruises.

Gilbert had to look away, covering his face in his hands completely ashamed of himself.

"Gil-"

"I beat you senseless last night. I actually fell asleep last night completely content in myself after harming you…"

"Gilbert you weren't thinking right, it's not your fault. I don't hate you at all for what happened and you shouldn't either"

"Birdie sometimes your just too nice for your own good, you gotta be careful…".

Be careful…Be careful.

Matthew now had to remember that. With abilities and human-killing alphas he was sure to be in quite a pickle.

But with Gilbert by his side he's sure to strive forward in all his tough spots.

"I've gotta take you home. Some how we have to explain your injuries" Gilbert said.

"Right!" Matthew agreed as he collected his backpack.

Gilbert held out his hand and stated, "we're dating now right? We can hold hands now?".

A smile creeped onto Matthew's face as he accepted Gilbert's hand.

Together they walked out together.

…

"Gil…"

Blood red eyes turned to focus on his beloved. A noise of acknowledgment was made.

Matthew continued, "what happened last night…When you couldn't remember who you were".

Gilbert caught the drift quickly, "that happens sometimes and i'm still real sorry…It doesn't happen often, feel free to call Ludwig if it does, I don't want to hurt you ever again. You got it Birdie?".

"Alright, I just want to make sure your okay to" Matthew said, they came across a house and Matthew began to walk into the front yard driveway.

"This is my place" he said.

Gilbert looked a tad nervous but still followed easily.

"Papa c'est moi" Matthew announced as he lightly knocked on the door "s'il vous plaît ouvrir".

They waited a moment for the door to be answered, Gilbert then added in a comment. "What language were you speaking? French?".

"Yeah, my papa is French so we speak some around the house. Me and my brother mostly speak english though, my dad is British and he prefers english over everything".

"Heh, what a colorful family you have. Mine's all German. Me, Lud, and our old man".

Before Matthew could ask who Gilbert's 'old man' was the door was open and out came the frenchmen. Eyes widened as he saw the condition his son was in.

"Mon dieu! Mattheiu what happened?" he asked, gently petting the boy's dirty blonde hair. Matthew let out a nervous laugh, "papa i had a bit of an accident last night but i'm okay. Gilbert brought me home".

Francis turned to look at the albino who beamed a confident smile back.

"Oh, hello" Francis greeted him "oh, um come in".

"My word young man, you need to treat that wound correctly" Arthur exclaimed the second he saw Matthew's injured face. "Shit Mattie, what happened?!" Alfred blurted out after him.

"Nothing at all, I just tripped and fell and-"

"I beat him up" Gilbert admitted.

Silence filled the room.

"W-What?" Francis stuttered.

"You damn bastard!" Alfred screamed and roughly grabbed onto Gilbert's shoulders "I knew you'd hurt him, I fucking knew I couldn't trust you at all!". Before harm could be inflicted on Gilbert, Matthew broke the two apart.

"Alfred, he didn't do it on purpose! Something happened with his powers!"

"That's bullshit, Mattie!"

"I know it isn't! He says he loves me!"

The room grew silent yet again. Alfred seemed to be the one most shocked of it all.

"You…And him…_Love _each other?" he asked.

Matthew edged closer to Gilbert and held his hand, "yes" he responded.

"And he didn't mean to hurt you?" Alfred interrogated.

"Yes" Matthew said yet again.

Alfred let out a big sigh and decided to let it be, "I care about my brother and his happiness so the only option I have is to approve of you. But if you try anything, i'll shove your own dick right up your ass".

Alfred smirked and Gilbert smirked back, "yes sir" he saluted jokingly.

"Thank you Al" Matthew gave his brother a big hug.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up now Matthew" Arthur pushed his son ahead to the kitchen "Gilbert, would you like to stay for tea?".

"I would be glad to!" Gilbert explained "I should probably call my brother though".

The call went well with Ludwig and Gilbert ended up staying over for quite awhile. Though he was an interesting and quite loud character he behaved extraordinarily well around Matthew's dad.

All seemed perfect.

That is…Until Alpha heard there were new members.

**_Let me just thank everyone who's favorited and followed this story just thank you ^3^~ You give me wonderful motivation! Feel free to review and so on~ Next chapter will bring the plot up to a rising action for sure! Until next update~_**


	8. Chapter 8

Matthew shyly walked through the hallway holding onto to Gilbert's hand.

The blonde would be lying if he said he didn't have butterflies in his stomach from displaying affection in public, as dumb as it sounded.

People stared at them as they walked by. That was either because he was a freshmen dating a senior…Or because they were being publicly gay.

Matthew resided to listening to his ipod as they walked to the cafeteria to buy breakfast. It was peaceful and took his mind off of things until Gilbert poked at his side.

Gilbert figured he couldn't hear him over the music, and he was right. So Gilbert pointed to his own ear, motioning Matthew to take out one of his earphones. He did so.

"What are you listening to?" Gilbert asked.

"Uh…A song from the musical Matilda" Matthew told him "It's called 'Naughty'…Would you like to listen?".

Gilbert took the ear bud and placed it into his own ear.

Matthew felt embarrassed, not knowing if Gilbert really dribbled in the theatre arts, but to his surprise the German smiled happily.

"This song is catchy~" he said "she sounds so cute".

"The play is about a girl who's so perfect at everything yet her parents and peers don't see anything special in her" Matthew explained the plot "she sings this song to encourage everyone to change their story and not to let things bring them down".

"She reminds me of you then".

That comment shocked Matthew a bit, although he kept walking his face was frozen.

Gilbert winked at him and laughed, "i knew you were a cutie the minute I saw you, and you seriously need way more attention then you get".

"I guess so…Wait, how do you know that?" Matthew gasped in realization.

"When I touched you, I got a bunch of your memories" Gilbert told him "I saw how…How you were always treated. To be honest I thought you were amazing, I thought you would of already had a girlfriend but…".

"I like having a boyfriend like you better honestly" Matthew admitted.

He felt a kiss on his cheek which made him let out a light giggle.

They made it to the cafeteria and there were just a few students gathering in there, but significantly all the Omegas who were still in high school sat at one of the middle tables.

And…Some girl he's never seen before.

"Hey Michelle!' Gilbert shouted to the mysterious girl, he ran to her and left Matthew's side. The ear bud that was once playing Matilda songs in Gilbert's ear was now dangling hopelessly.

Gilbert was quite occupied talking to her that he didn't notice he left Matthew standing alone. "Come over, Birdie! Don't be shy!" he called out to him.

Matthew slowly joined their table.

"Birdie, this is my friend Michelle. She's a sophomore and she's also super awesome" Gilbert introduced her "she can phase through objects! She's not a member of Omega or Alpha though, she's a rouge".

"H-Hi…" Matthew awkwardly greeted her. He wasn't so sure about how he felt about Michelle.

She was pretty…Also really close to Gilbert. More closer then he was.

"Shit kid, what happened to your face?" Lovino blurted out. Matthew had almost forgotten about his injuries.

"Nothing happened" Gilbert answered for him "me and him aren't up for talking about it but…It was my fault".

"Bruder…" Ludwig stated in concern "I told you you have to call me when that happens".

"It already happened before I had the chance to call you, it's over now and we're dropping the subject" Gilbert asserted his orders as the older brother he was.

"Anyway Michelle, this is my boyfriend Matthew. I call him Birdie though, me and only me!" he introduced Matthew and instantly received various reactions.

"Your dating now?" Feliciano confirmed "yay! I'm so happy for you two!".

"Ja, good job Bruder. Just be nice to him" Ludwig told him without much expression at all but a slight smile.

"I hope you two are happy together" Kiku wished for them.

Lovino scuffed and didn't pay much attention to it at all.

"Wow, that's great news Gil!" Michelle said "you don't even care about what your dad will think?".

"N'aw, the old man is bushing daisies now. He won't care".

"U-Um…What?" Matthew tried to include himself in the conversation.

"My dad is kind of homophobic. He almost disowned me when he found out i was gay onto of being a gifted soul" Gilbert relived the day "to him, I was a complete disgrace of a son. He prohibited me from dating boys and stuff. Died of a heart attack not that long ago, with no mom me and Ludwig were on our own for awhile but we found our own home".

"I'm…So sorry" Matthew apologized.

"Don't be" Gilbert smiled "he has his own opinion, I have mine. Honestly, boys like you are too cute to resist".

Gilbert went to go buy a few of the breakfast sandwiches they sold at the school to eat, they sat down at their table and chatted. Michelle just had to sit right next to Gilbert leaving him on the opposite side of where his head was turned.

He wasn't jealous…Definitely not jealous at how much attention she got from his own boyfriend!…Not jealous.

"uh oh, heads up" Lovino blurted out.

Everyone turned to the large double doors of the cafeteria.

Natalia opened the door for her brother and waited until the 'blind' man stepped in until she shut it in front of the others.

"There's the group of douche bags" Gilbert mumbled under his breath.

"Those are the Alphas, right? And Ivan…The one i'm supposed to stay away from?" Matthew asked the others.

Kiku got out of his seat and set next to Matthew on his seat and pointed out the members of Alpha very carefully.

"Ivan is the blind man and the leader. I would advice you do your best to stay away from him", i'm sure Gilbert told you why.

Ivan sat down in his seat with a blank expression, you could never tell what he was thinking since those shades were always on his face.

"The girl next to him is Natalia, his little sister. She's very protective and in all honestly is very creepy, she can start fires.".

Natalia held onto Ivan's arm as they sat almost as if to make sure he sat right.

"The blonde with the glasses Eduard. He's not too bad actually, but he's like a human computer. Can crash, take over, and edit any mechanical system there is".

Eduard minded to himself as he read a book at their table.

"The long haired blonde is Feliks. He's practically harmless over all but he rarely accepts orders from what I heard but he can change form into anyone or anything. He is a danger".

Feliks was the only non-serious one there. He played with his hair and chatted to the brunette next to him.

"The timid one with the brown hair is Toris. He's been in the Alpha group longer then Ivan's own sister, I heard he was forced too. Either that or he just looks nervous all the time. He's really powerful and works as an oracle, he can predict the future. Luckily for us using his ability drains him of energy fast so he was mostly taught to use a weapon".

Toris was deeply involved in Feliks's conversation with him, though he almost did have that terrified and exhausted expression stuck on his face.

"Those are the Alphas that go to our school" Kiku concluded "Ivan's big sister Irina is grown up and watches the house hold, she can freeze things and create ice…Sharp ice. Ravis is a young boy that's in their group who can turn invisible. He's practically useless but the group is very overprotective of him. There's Tino who can read minds, he seems rather innocent but he definitely uses it when he needs you and then…Then there's Berwald".

"Berwald?" Matthew questioned, wondering why Kiku trailed off.

"No one has ever since his ability before, he was taught to use a weapon. But I heard it was more powerful then Ivan's ability himself…I hear that he'll unleash hell if he ever shows it".

Utter terror is what Matthew felt. Matthew could only imagine how terrifying he looked.

Almost as if she had sensed his fear, Natalia turned her head and stared right at him.

"There are the shits!" she shouted as she stood up, announcing it to practically everyone in the cafeteria. "I knew they would show they're faces, dumb ass Omegas!".

"oh god, Birdie get back" Gilbert shouted, grabbed Matthew by his waist and put him in a protective hold.

Natalia stormed over to the table quickly, leaving her older brother behind to be helped up by Toris. All of the Alphas gathered around and their table.

Kiku guarded Matthew and Gilbert as the deranged looking girl approached.

"You all are gonna pay for hurting our kid" she announced, grabbing Kiku's shirt and nearly held him up by his own collar.

"Hey bitch, calm the fuck down" Lovino intervened "you and your dumbs kid had it coming for what you did to us".

"He's just a little kid and you think he _deserves _to be jumped and left scared for life?" Ivan pitched in. He was huge, his Russian accent thick and threatening. He approached Lovino and appeared nearly a head taller then him.

"You be lucky I don't just kill you useless human brother right now" Ivan said "because if you think beating up a little kid is okay, I won't think twice about taking him out".

"You wouldn't dare, don't you ever fucking dare to even touch Feliciano!' Lovino screamed into Ivan's face "sure you care about your kid but I bet you'd beat him up and kill him if he were human, wouldn't you!".

"This discussion is over" Ivan declared "just take this as a warning…Are you listening Ludwig?".

Even though the boy was blind he could just tell the Omega leader was there at the table. Just like a mastermind, he continued to talk even though Ludwig had not responded.

"If you ever touch Ravis again, i'll kill every single one of you if going to jail for child abuse isn't good enough".

The bell for first period rang and they all left together in a group.

"I would kill all of you assholes if going to jail for _murder _isn't good enough!" Lovino screamed back, his threat unfortunately went unheard.

It was now safe enough for Gilbert to release his grip of Matthew. The blonde slid out of his boyfriend's arms and looked around frantically. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Come on…" Gilbert ignored his question as he pulled Matthew ahead.

"W-Wait! Tell me!" Matthew pleaded.

"In pay back for murdering Antonio we beat up their youngest member" Lovino put it simply "it was his fault to begin with, he was wandering around practically asking to get jumped".

"That's not right though…" Matthew stated his opinion.

"We had to do what we had to do" Gilbert bellowed "plus they killed one of our men, beating up their puny kid wasn't as bad as what they did to us. You agree with me don't you Michelle?".

Michelle nodded. Of course he asked Michelle to back him up…

"Birdie, go to class now. Meet up with up after school and do not bring up this subject ever again" Gilbert ordered, pushing Matthew out the double doors and into the hallway.

"Gil…" Matthew whined sadly.

"Look i'm not mad, just don't question Omega okay?" Gilbert then left with Michelle and the others left to their own classrooms.

Maybe…Maybe Alpha wasn't all bad as they seemed. Maybe Omega wasn't all good as they seemed.

Matthew was confused, trapped, jealous, and anxious all at the same time. He hid that all under his smile as he walked into class to see his clueless brother.

**_Sorry this chapter took so long ;P anyway, this brings a new twist to our story. Are the Alphas really the bad guys and are the Omega's really the good guys? Also does Gibert like this Michelle girl more then Matthew!? I hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter, Feli is gonna play an important role!_**

**_Michelle: Seychelles_**


	9. Chapter 9

The light tapping of Ivan's walking stick was the only indication he had of

where he was going.

School had ended leaving him and the Alpha's to return to their own hideout, an

abandoned building. It was covered in graffiti, some of which was sprayed on by

his own little sister. She said she wrote "трахнуть мир". In Russian, it meant

"fuck the world".

Poor Natalia didn't have the best life, Ivan felt guilty he couldn't supply her

with the life she deserved.

What he managed to supply his family was a blind brother to take care of, a

sister who wasn't able to go to college, no parents, and no house.

As they walked inside, Toris called into the rooms. "Toni? Berwald?".

"In here" a sweet voice called out to them.

There inside their sick bay was Toni, a bright faced blonde with beautiful soft

eyes. On his chest lay Ravis, fast asleep.

"How is he doing?" Toris asked.

"Better, he doesn't like being left alone for too long. I've been sitting here

for at least 2 hours~" Toni still managed to laugh lightly.

"Your just like a mom, really" Toris smiled back "please tell me you at least

took a nap too".

"He did, I made sure" the monotone voice of Berwald pitched in.

"I'm fine really, no headaches today. His mind isn't as panicked as it was

awhile ago" Tino assures them "go grab some food I promise i'll be out in a

bit".

They went into their living room filled with patched and boarded up windows, it

was always cold in the building since technically its been abandoned. They made

they're living though, earned up money bought them a heat generator and lanterns

were all they really needed for light. Plus, this was obviously better then

whatever barn hide out the Omega's had.

"Do you guys want some lunch" Berwald asked as they left Tino and Ravis be for a

bit "I bought some fresh bread".

"That would be nice" Ivan said as his sat down on their couch, "Tino isn't lying

right? He's not just telling us he's okay?".

"As far as I know he's telling the truth, he did sleep for a bit" Berwald told

him "He said that Ravis's thoughts were calming down and he can't hear them as

much anymore".

"That's good..." Ivan said "just keep an extra look out for him...It sounds

painful hearing screaming in your head all day".

"Why did no one tell me you were home?" piped in Ivan's older sister Irina, "do

you not want to talk to me? Did you get in a fight at school?".

"No sis..." Ivan lied "Not at all".

"He's lying!" Feliks blurted out while putting up his feet on the coffee table from where he sat, "we like totally got in a fight today".

Ivan glared angrily but Feliks remained unfazed.

"Oh dear…" Irina groaned sadly, she kept to herself and changed the subject silently.

"Idiot, we weren't supposed to tell her" Eduard mumbled while rubbing his temples. Feliks simply rolled his eyes, "I didn't wanna lie to her" he stated.

"But still Feliks, we shouldn't stress her out especially she's working hard to keep us safe and in school and-" Toris froze midway through his sentence.

"T-Toris…You okay?" Feliks asked in caution. Slowly the blonde tried to approach his frozen friend, but then his ability came into use.

Toris's eyes glowed, a bright blue illuminated from his sockets.

"Feliks leave him be" Eduard ordered, holding down Feliks before he could get any closer. "He's having a vision".

"The Omegas" Toris announced "They are going to try and discover where we are hiding in all means possible…By…Abduction…". Trois's eyes seized their growing and the brunette collapsed to the floor.

Feliks immediately ran to care for his friend. "c'mon Toris….Is that it? Wake up please, you always freak me out when you do this!" Feliks cried.

"What happened?" Tino walked into the rode carrying Ravis in his arms. The boy observed as they all exchanged nervous glares.

"Feliks, find a place for Toris to rest. Everyone, we've got to stop these Omegas before they stop us" Ivan ordered.

...

Matthew nervously walked with his brother to the Omega hide out. He hasn't seen

Gilbert all day since he yelled at him.

As Alfred blabbered on he noticed how his brother look a bit more nervous then

usual. "Mattie what's wrong...".

"It's nothing, me and Gilbert got in a little fight today that's all" Matthew

answered.

"That's all? Mattie, if he does anything to hurt you i'm going to bash his head"

Alfred yelled in response "I can't believe he even has the nerve to yell at

you!".

"It really is nothing Al" Matthew assured him "I mean that's what couples

do...Right?". "Yeah" Alfred concluded "but if he does anything at all-".

"I know, I know Al. You'll bash his head" Matthew giggled.

"You a good bro" Alfred praised his as he ruffled up his brother's blonde locks.

Alfred was so aggressively affectionate about it Matthew had to adjust his glasses.

There before him was the barn.

Inside there was his boyfriend who may or may not be extremely pissed off by

him. Only opening up the door would tell.

"Birdie and Alphonse~!" Gilbert announced loudly throwing the door open for

them.

"Alfred!" that taller blonde yelled back.

"Whatever~" Gilbert sang as he pulled them inside.

Looks like Gilbert is an easy forgive and forgetter. The albino planted a kiss on Matthew lips and they heard a whistle and a bit of snickering in the background.

"My word, Gilbert. I had no idea you were gay" Roderich told him "…Then again i'm really not surprised".

"Hey, quiet you" Gilbert ordered while still trying to keep the mood up "now that we're all here Ludwig has something very important to talk to us about".

They were all ordered to gather around in a circle.

"So here's the deal, I recently found out that there have been a number of barns

being miraculously burned down. This could only mean that the Alpha's have a clue

as to where we are hiding" Ludwig explained "this leaves us no choice but to

strike back at their hideout. They will be at a huge advantage if everything we

have is destroyed".

"Excuse me but how?" Elizabeta raised her hand politely "they have a mind-reader

and an oracle. How are we supposed to find their hideout?".

"She's got a point" Roderich added.

"Yé" Yao mumbled.

"We'll hold one of them captive and make em' tell us, or heck, if we just find one of them Gilbert can manage to absorb some of their memories!" Lovino suggested.

"That's right…I forgot about Gilbert for a moment there" Roderich found an excuse for his mistake.

Gilbert simply laughed and said "of course you did~".

"Uh, do we really have to kidnap them to find the hideout?" Matthew blurted out. Big mistake it was.

Gilbert sighed stressfully, Matthew could see that angered expression on his face. "Birdie, we have to strike them before they strike us. Got that?".

"But if maybe we made up with them they won't bother us. I mean, we beat up a young boy in their group and-".

"Birdie, could you just step out for a bit? I really just can't handle you right now".

Gilbert's words hit like one of Alfred's baseballs when they were little, rough and knocking the wind out of you.

He stood us and walked away, not minding the stares from the others.

"Fine" he told Gilbert quietly, he tried to make his voice stern but alas he was very hurt knowing his boyfriend couldn't handle such stupid suggestions that came from his own mouth.

Instead of waiting outside like Gilbert told him to, he left for the side walk to leave for home.

"Matthew!" a voice called out behind him. He expected it to be his brother but instead it was a light voiced boy with an Italian accent. Feliciano.

Matthew didn't stop or turn around.

Feliciano managed to catch up with him, wrapping his thin arms around Matthew's shoulder. He sure had a good way to get people to look at him.

"Matthew i'm really sorry Gil did that. I told him it was a rude thing to say to his boyfriend" Feliciano said.

"Doesn't matter, he told me to leave and I am" Matthew mumbled under his breath.

He tried to get away but the Italian was persistent, Feliciano ran in front of him and stopped him by holding up his hands and blocking his way.

"I can tell the whole Omega and Alpha thing bothers you and I understand. Let me take you out for coffee, we could talk about it if you like" Feliciano offered "I feel the same way you do about the whole thing".

Matthew agreed and found himself buying a recommended caramel frappuccino. They had sat down in the back chairs near the shop's fire place.

"If you think there shouldn't be such fights between both Omega and Alpha…Then why don't you say anything?" Matthew asked.

Feliciano twirled his straw around in his coffee, "I can't exactly voice my opinion much. Especially since i'm human too" the redhead admitted "this whole feud started since Antonio died. I'd really hate to say it's my brother's fault, but he's a rather short-tempered and violent person who points his fingers too fast. There was no evidence but he claimed it was all Alpha's doing and ever since we've been attacking each other and throwing ambushes left and right".

"Your not a fighter aren't you?" Matthew added to the conversation.

Feliciano gave a weak laugh and responded "no, i'm only in Omega for my brother. Although I really have bonded with everyone, especially Ludwig…I just don't see eye to eye with them".

"At least you and I aren't alone anymore" Matthew tried to brighten the mood. They both broke into happy laughter, threw out their cups, and decided to walk back to the hideout.

"Are you sure Gil wants to see me?" Matthew asked, "he seemed really pissed off at me".

"He didn't mean it at all trust me, Ludwig and Lovino yell at me all the time and I know they still love me~"

"So Ludwig loves you huh?"

"N-Not like that! Ugh that did sound weird though, Dannazione!"

As much fun as he was having with Feliciano now, he had to know something. "What's your relationship with Ludwig anyway?".

"he's my best friend" Feliciano replied "I'd hate to sound too self-confident, but if it wasn't for me…Ludwig and his brother would probably be un-social and homeless somewhere".

"How so?" Matthew questioned.

"I found them years ago, before I started high school. It was around the time their dad passed away and they weren't given the deed to his house so they had no where. I saw Ludwig using his powers and I tried to convince him that my brother was like him and that they could stay with us and well…He punched me right in the face~" Feliciano exclaimed.

"When his hand was metal?"

"Yep, when his hand was metal" Feliciano chuckled "It hurt. Actually it knocked me out for a while. But Gil absorbed my memories and found out where I lived, took me home, got in a fight with Lovino, and together we made the barn our home and met many new friends".

"That's a nice story" Matthew smiled "why don't you run the place?"

"I'm human, silly. I'm at no right to run the place" Feliciano told him "but if I could…I would definitely keep peace. I hope someday we can all just live together wether human or gifted soul or whatever opinion someone might have".

"I'll be happy to help you then" Matthew offered. He didn't get a response back, but a bright yet sad smile from Feliciano.

Then a voice called out, "OMEGAS!".

Ahead of them was nearly the entire team, including two other blonde he has never seen before. Just at the sight of them Feliciano immediately grabbed Matthew's hand and ran. His effort was useless because then Eduard and Feliks had grabbed both of Feliciano's arms and held him down.

Natalia approached Matthew and flung him over her shoulder like it was nothing.

Feliciano roared out angrily but couldn't get out of the Alpha's grip. They were brought to where Ivan stood in an empty ally waiting for them.

Matthew was set down but kept in a tight hold.

"Well then, Feliciano is it?" Ivan asked "and…Hm, I don't think i've ever heard that voice before. Could you perhaps be a new member of Omega?".

Matthew didn't respond until Natalia jabbed at his side, "answer him!" she yelled.

"I-I'm Matthew".

Ivan did not seem satisfied with that answer at all. "Your full name" he demanded.

"Matthew Williams Kirkland-Bonnefoy" Matthew announced.

"You sound cute, you get along with Gilbert well don't you"

"W-Well, yes"

"Then you'll give him this message from me, won't you?" Ivan cupped Feliciano's face in his hands and gripped tightly around his jaw line. "I'm very seriously about killing his team, especially his dumb and useless humans. If he ever thinks of destroying our base or hurting our Ravis in anyway…I'll kill every single one".

Everyone closed there eyes as if they were expecting something.

"Matthew!" Feliciano screamed "don't look!". Ivan's hands clawed at Feliciano's face, holding his lids wide open to gaze upon his deadly pupils.

With no choice, Matthew didn't look.

As scream of pain rang out.

Then just like that, everything was silent…

**_I'm sorry this took me super long I was busy with school work and my boyfriend and real life crap but this chapter is finally done so i really hope you enjoy~_**


	10. Chapter 10

"F-Feli…"

There lay the Italian, absolutely limp and pale beside the feet of Ivan. The rain showed no mercy as it poured down on them.

Ivan adjusted his shades back on his face and announced, "we're done here. Oh, and Matthew…Would you be so kind as to give this as a warning to Omega?".

He walked away without looking back, the light tapping of his walking stick echoed throughout the ally way walls.

Completely stunned, Matthew fell down to his knees next to the dead body of his friend.

"Feli…Feli please" he began to cry, he scooped Feliciano's body in his arms and just plain sobbed.

There was no way of helping him, he was gone.

A friend, a brother and good person was lost. The only person who believed in his opinions and saw life from his view was gone.

"Dammit!" he screamed, pounding into the Italian's chest. "Come back!".

He punched Feliciano as hard as he could, that's all he could think of to do. Feliciano's face remained at peace, not even feeling the hardest punches Matthew had blown into his chest.

"Feliciano!" he screeched.

A light blue dot tried to raise from the other's chest, a soul. Matthew pounded and pushed the blue dot back in and just hit a few more to get the heart to start again.

"Feli no, don't go. It's not you time yet it's just not your time" Matthew tried to convince his rising soul to stay in. "Think about your brother, Ludwig, Kiku, everyone!".

"Just stay with us, Feli please!".

Matthew's arms grew tired and he let out a deep labored breath of exhaustion. Feliciano's soul stopped trying to fly out.

Matthew pressed his face against Feliciano's chest to feel a heart beat. To his delight the reassuring sound of a heart's thumping was heard.

Matthew whipped the tears out of his eyes and smiled happily.

Feliciano remained in an unfortunate state of unconscious. He was still so cold from laying in on the damp ground…

Whipping the rain drops off his glasses, the blonde lifted Feliciano up on his back and carried him out of the ally and all the way back to the barn.

…

"It's starting to get a little dark…My brother and _your _boyfriend still aren't back yet" Lovino implied that Gilbert was to blame using hand gestures.

"I know, I know i'm sorry. When I told him to wait outside I didn't think he'd go walking outside to some place" Gilbert told him.

"That's just plain stupid man, you yelled at him and he left. It's obvious" Lovino rolled his eyes as he explained "Matthew might not have much of a backbone but at least he knows to down right leave when he's treated like shit. Of course my brother just _had _to follow him".

"He's got a point, he accepted you and you told him to just wait outside like a dog!" Alfred joined in the shamming.

"I didn't mean to treat him like shit!" the older boy snapped back "I love him. I'm just…Really bad with words, and it seems he has different opinions then mine and i'm so stupid because i just didn't accept his, i'm sorry!"

"Gilbert please calm down" Kiku tried to keep the peace "they'll be back, i'm certain of it".

The albino didn't seem to convinced but he left it be, he silently prayed Matthew would come back.

Then, a panicked kicking was heard at the other side of the barn door. "L-Let me in!" a voice none other then Matthew screamed.

Gilbert happily opened up the left side of the door only to see the horrors that awaited him.

Drenched in the cold rain, Matthew stood with a horribly limp looking Feliciano on his back.

"Scheiße!" Gilbert swore in German "what the hell happened?".

Matthew was helped inside by the others and they layer Feliciano unto the ground.

"We went out for a bit and we were spotted by the Omegas…He uh, told me to tell you this was a warning…To never touch uh, Ravis, i think it was." Matthew told them all "t-then he took off those shades an I looked away but it was too late for Feli…"

"Dammit, no he can't be dead" Lovino broke down in sobs.

"H-He's not!".

"He's not? Matthew anyone who looks into Ivan's eyes are killed immediately" Roderich explained to him.

"W-Well…He did die"

"Then how is he still breathing?" Kiku asked, holding up one of Feliciano's pale hands with who of his fingers resting on his veins. "He's alive".

"Oh my god" Lovino cried out, Feliciano's face was resting in-between his two hands, Lovino bended over and touched Feliciano's forehead with his own and let out loud wailing noises.

Elizaveta attempted to comfort him by patting his back.

"Mattie, how did you do it?" Alfred asked him.

"His soul, His spirit was trying to go to heaven…But I put it right back in his body then…He started breathing again".

Everyone looked at him in astonishment.

"Birdie…That's amazing" Gilbert told him, his blood red eyes were wide open.

"He may be alive now but in his condition he needs medical attention" Kiku informed everyone.

"Yao, teleport Feli to the nearest hospital, and Ludwig go with him" Gilbert ordered "when you get there call me and the rest of us will be on our way".

"Shì de!" Yao hastily replied, he grabbed onto Feliciano and held out his hand for Ludwig. As soon as the german grabbed it they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"W-Wait!" Lovino called out, but it was too late. His shaking hand was held out to where his brother once lay. His breathing quickly became labored and panicked.

"Lovino…" Elizaveta called out to him, holding down his trembling shoulder, "Lovi it's going ot be okay".

Then the reliving sound of a phone ringing came from Gilbert's pocket, he answered it.

"You made it there okay? okay good. We'll be right there" he hung up and turned to the rest of the Omegas.

"The hospital isn't too far away so we're going to have to run".

"In the rain?" Roderich questioned in a disgusted tone.

"Yes, in the rain!" Gilbert replied angrily "now come on, this is for Feli".

"For Feli!" everyone shouted after him in unison.

They left the barn and ran off in the down pour.

"Birdie, listen" Gilbert began to speak as they ran "i'm really sorry about what I did. I've been treating you horribly by attacking you and throwing you out, I won't be surprised if you don't want to date me anymore".

"Gil…Don't be silly" Matthew replied, out of breath. "I still love you with all my heart".

That was all Gilbert needed to bring back his bright and confident smile, he ran ahead with energy and motivation.

The big building that held Feliciano in it's care came close into view after at least 10 minutes of running.

As soon as they stepped in, Matthew recalled the overwhelming smell of bleach.

"Hello, my brother dropped in a boy in here by the name Feliciano Vargas" Kiku told the man at the entrance.

"Is it the Chinese man that called himself Wang Yao?" the man asked him.

"He means Yao Wang, I apologize. He's not very good at english" Kiku told him. The men went and fixed the name on his clip board.

"May I ask who is the parental guardian of mr. Vargas?".

"Yao is sir, it used to be Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but sadly he is no longer with us" Kiku answered.

"Okay then, he should get that officially changed then young man, but i'll let it pass" The man finished writing his notes "he's in room A112 down that hallway".

Quickly, the Omegas raced down the hallway. When they opened the door it revealed the peaceful faces of Yao and Ludwig, even Feliciano looked peaceful under the oxygen mask attached to his face.

Lovino didn't think twice to walk strait up to his brother's bed and hold onto his hand.

"The doctors did a great job, he's starting to look better already" Yao told everyone.

Matthew went to go check on the Italian himself but then Lovino stopped him midway with an unexpected hug.

"Grazie, thank you!" he cried "I've lost my grandfather, my parents, my best friend…I don't think I could ever stand to live with knowing I lost my baby brother too. Thank you for saving me from that burden".

Matthew patted his back as they stayed in that embrace for a long, long time.

…

It was well past night time and all of the Omegas decided to spend the night in Feliciano's hospital room. Alfred had called their dads just to make sure they knew where they were.

Even though it's been a long and exhausting day for Matthew he just couldn't seem to get any sleep.

He simply sat on one of the visitor chairs with his brother asleep against his shoulder.

"Your gonna make yourself sick if you don't sleep, ya'know" Gilbert whispered to him from his spot on the floor.

Matthew switched his gaze to the floor, "i'm fine" he said.

"Matthew, i'm really sorry that we can't agree on each other's opinions" Gilbert said as he stood up quietly and moved over to where Matthew sat.

"But this is unfair, what they did to Feliciano. They killed one of our family and they almost got away with another" he leaned down to Matthew "and you know what Antonio and Feliciano both have in common?".

Matthew didn't answer, so Gilbert continued himself.

"They're both human".

"I think maybe your blaming them to quickly. You don't know for sure they killed Antonio" Matthew inferred.

"It all adds up though, we had all the evidence we needed" Gilbert whispered harshly "Antonio was found dead lying near that bride walk way near the school. A gun was left on the ground, there was no note or anything left behind just a gun. Birdie, you _saw_ them try to kill Feliciano with your own eyes and your telling me that it doesn't add up at all?"

Matthew still didn't answer.

Gilbert let out a defeated exhaled breath, "you can think what you want. First thing tomorrow we're going to sabotage them and end their terror against humans once and for all".

Gilbert left to go back to sleep.

Matthew stayed awake all night.

**_Due to heavy demand, I just had to get this done~! Matthew and Gilbert are going through a rough spot in their relationship o3o and guess who's coming back to ruin it even further~ Michelle! Let's hope Matthew and Gilbert can fix their problems before it's too late for their relationship. Also, are Matthew's powers more powerful then we thought?_**

**_Also i would never kill Feli~ I pulled a little trick on all of you heheh~ Until next update! R & R_**


	11. Chapter 11

"Toris!" Feliks exclaimed happily "your finally out of bed!". The blonde hugged his friend happily.

"Heh~ No need to worry about me at all Feliks, that always happens after I have a vision" Toris told him.

"That doesn't mean I don't like worry about you" Feliks ranted "I hate seeing you all unconscious and stuff".

As Feliks continued to snuggle Toris, Tino worked on replacing Ravis's bandages. The child has been silent for a long time since he was attacked.

"There we go, all better~" Tino finished with a satisfied look on his face. Ravis smiled back but flinched as Ivan touched his shoulder.

"It's okay, Ravis. I just want to see your face" Ivan told him.

"I-I'm sorry for being so jumpy sir" Ravis apologized.

"No need, child. It was all the Omega's fault" Ivan assured him, "Natalia, have you found which barn is their hide out yet? Irina is already upset with us for skipping school because of this".

"I've burnt down all of the barns in this area, I can't think of anywhere else" Natalia admitted, she groaned out of stress. "Brother, why didn't we just force that human to give us answers instead of killing him?".

"Because the Omega's needed a warning and we are fully capable of finding the barn on our own, right Tino-?" Ivan stared at the blonde who looked like he was having a violent headache.

"Tino?" Berwald rubbed the smaller man's shoulders.

"I'm fine" Tino promised "I actually have an idea, what if we snuck into the school and just found one of them so I could read there mind and be on our way to the right location!".

"A-Are you sure Mr. Vainamoinen? Hasn't my mind been bothering you for awhile?" Ravis asked.

"Not at all i'm fine, I promise. There's no time to waste" Tino told them.

It was settled, they sneak into the town high school to find what they were looking for.

…

Despite going a whole night without sleep, Matthew still went to school. He wore his red hoodie despite the fact it made him look like he hated the world with his dark circles and his frown stuck on his tired face.

He decided to meet up with everyone in the cafeteria before breakfast started, even though he didn't want to particularly see some certain people.

To his utter surprise, things were way worse then he suspected.

There was Gilbert, happily laughing with his arm around Michelle.

Before Matthew could turn away he was spotted by the two. "Hey Matthew!" she called out happily. Matthew turned away without an answer.

"Birdie wait!" Gilbert yelled as he caught up to him in the hallway, he grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled him over "what the hell is your problem?".

"What the hell is _my _problem?" Matthew exploded "I see you hanging out and having fun with a girl you obviously like better then me and your asking me what _my _problem is?".

"She's just a friend, you don't need to get so defensive-"

"Defensive? You have been treating me like _shit _all this week! You've attacked me, thrown me out, verbally abused me, and you think i'm just bitching because i'm jealous? Well i'm not just jealous Gilbert I am tired of all you shit!" Matthew yelled, they received stares from everyone in the hallway.

Gilbert looked as though he had no idea how to respond, "F-FINE!" he yelled out in a cracked voice and walked away angrily.

"Fine what?!" Matthew yelled to him across the hallway.

"we're through!".

That was all Matthew needed to ditch school entirely and coil up in a little ball at the side of the school.

Matthew dialed Elizaveta's number and waited anxiously for the beeping on the other side to stop.

_"Hello?" _

"L-Liz…Could you call school and write me a pass to be picked up early?"

_"Sure, why what's wrong?" _

"Me and Gilbert broke up…"

_"Aw sweetheart i'm so sorry…" _

"I just want to be with Feli right now".

_"I understand honey, hold on i'll be there in a minute"._

After waiting anxiously, Elizaveta came right away with her sweet face and dropped him off at the hospital.

"Thank you so much" Matthew told her "could you call Alfred for me too?"

"Sure thing, it's no problem at all. Just tell me when you want to be picked up" she drove way and Matthew walked into the automatic opening door. The smell of bleach overwhelmed him yet again.

When he got to Feliciano's room he was welcomed by the surprise of the Italian's caramel colored eyes looking strait into his blue ones.

Feliciano smiled brightly, "hey Matthew" he greeted.

"I didn't think you'd be awake" Matthew told him, he was still happy none the less.

"I woke up early this morning and I was a bit confused. I remembered hearing your voice call out to me and here I am" Feliciano said "could you explain what happened to me, since well…No one else is here".

"You died…But I saved you by putting your soul back in your body" Matthew explained as simply as he could.

"You did, that's sorprendente!" the Italian shouted out "how did you manage to do that?"

"W-Well, I just…Did" Matthew told him.

"Matthew, I think your way stronger then you think" Feliciano stated "I wouldn't be surprised if you could do so much more".

That one comment sent chills down his spine. As if seeing dead people wasn't freaky enough, now he learns he could bring people back to life and even more then that!

"By the way" Feliciano added, interrupting his thoughts "why are you here? Shouldn't you be in school"

"I was but I left" the blonde tried his best to explain "but I left…".

"Why?"

"Because me and Gilbert broke up…".

For awhile there was a long lasting silence in the room, it was almost as if Feliciano had to think of what to say next. Instead, wise words were pulled strait out of Feliciano's heart.

"He still loves you, I can tell".

"How? He seems happier with Michelle anyway. He doesn't see things the way I do and he gets mad when I state my opinions" Matthew listed "he's way better with out me".

"Gilbert's changed since he met you" Feliciano said.

"How so?" Matthew asked.

"He used to only really care about himself. He was always so sarcastic and loud, he skipped school a lot and drew graffiti pretty much everywhere. When he met you he actually started caring about another's life like i've never seen before. This is the longest he's ever stayed in school".

Matthew's breath was taken away, all his life he never once effected anyone so greatly as Gilbert. He was invisible behind his normal, stronger, and better twin brother. Yet here was this boy who became so dependent on him, so in love that Matthew actually changed his life for the better.

"The way I see it, you two will have to make up at some point" Feliciano concluded "he loves you too much to let you go".

"Thank you so much Feli!" Matthew happily hugged his recovering friend.

"Heh~ Anytime" Feliciano laughed. He sent Matthew on his way back to school.

The day was already nearly over, It would be time to go back to the hideout. Matthew waited outside the front building to hear the final bell right before he would walk over by himself.

Once he heard the buzzing and was satisfied he began to walk on his own. He didn't feel quite right though, even though he was surrounded by students he felt that someone in particular was following him.

He turned around and found the Alpha's hot on his trail. Matthew began to walk faster and faster and so did they.

The tall blonde known as Berwald grabbed him and heaved him away from any witnesses in the side of the school.

Matthew's screams were muffled and unheard due to his mouth being covered by the huge swedish man.

"Do you thing, Tino" Natalia ordered.

Tino placed his soft fingers upon Matthew's forehead, no one would have expected that such a gentle touch would cause so much pain.

He felt his thoughts just pour out of him.

An echoed voice asked him "Where is your hideout?"

Matthew tried so hard to conceal his thoughts but at the thought of his hideout revealed it's location.

"The fourth one near the bridge by the school".

Tino let go of his grip and told everyone "I know where it is now!".

Matthew was dropped on the ground and let there to lay in pain as they went to go destroy their home.

His ears rang as he slowly sat up, "dammit…" he whined hopelessly. He stood up groggy as he was up on his feet. While using the wall as support he carefully traveled to where the Omega hideout was to be destroyed.

It was a worthless effort really, what could he do to stop it? Still, Matthew at least felt motivated to move towards were he felt he needed to be.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Gilbert.

He didn't answer the phone and his voice message played.

As soon as the beep went off Matthew said two simple words, "I'm sorry".

…

When he finally got there he found everyone standing there in horror as their hideout, their home was set of flames.

"I can't believe they did it…" Alfred managed to mutter out. Almost as if he sensed his twin's presence, Alfred swung around towards Matthew. "Mattie…".

"I-I'm sorry" was all Matthew could say.

"Mattie what-" Alfred was then interrupted by Gilbert.

"My bird was almost killed in that fire, Yao too. Luckily he was able to teleport himself and Gilbird out in time" Gilbert had stated "Antonio's ashes weren't so lucky though, so tell me Matthew, did you end up telling them where the hideout was?".

"I did by accident. That mind read named Tino, he and the other Alphas got it out of me because i'm too weak and…I'm sorry" Matthew apologized without argue.

It made Matthew feel weird to hear Gilbert to call him by his real name and not 'Birdie'. It made him almost feel like he was drowning, like he just wanted to well "call me Bride, just call me Birdie!". No noise came out of his mouth.

"At this point I don't care for your opinion and nor do I care for you, the Alpha's tyranny ends today and I don't even care if there will be blood shed" Gilbert announced "I suggest you don't follow us. I cannot believe you would betray your own human brother as well, you mine as well stay without a side".

He walked away, slowly everyone followed him. Even Alfred with a sad and disappointed look on his face.

Matthew was alone…

…

Gilbert's words rang in his head as he walked to the bride near the warehouses, he did this mostly to avoid the fire truck that was called to hose down the fire.

He truly blew it. He lost the man he loved, his friends, and his own twin brother.

"In the end they still preferred Alfred over me…Funny how it always turns out that way" Matthew mumbled to himself as he sat down by the railing.

He looked down at the water and chuckled sadly, "can't blame them. Al is good at everything, and I just fuck everything up".

"don't know amigo, you seem pretty amazing to me".

Matthew jumped in alarm, he turned to see a transparent figure floating next to him. Even though his skin was transparent you can definitely tell he was of a different heritage, he sat crisscrossed in mid air and his arms were folded.

He seemed astonishingly familiar…Just like a certain person he saw in a photo.

"A-Antonio?!"

"Hey! You know my name!"

**_Aw yes I left it at a cliffhanger :3 things are gonna get intense, and by intense I mean we're gonna see everyone's powers in full action. Including Berwald and Kiku! Also, let's hope Gilbert stops being a bit of an ass and makes up with Matthew. I'm sorry if Gil seems OOC but sometimes fights happen :T he's just really confused right now. See ya next update! Let's see if I can make it work quick despite school_**


	12. Chapter 12

Gilbert walked down the street in the cold of night, no one had any idea where

they were going. They just knew they had to get away from their burnt down home

as soon as possible.

His little bird rested on his shoulder and lightly tweeted in his ear. Even that

sound couldn't bring back his usual cocky smile.

"Where are we going to go?" Roderich had the confidence to ask.

"Dunno, we're just walking" Gilbert answered.

"But to where...Where's our motive?" Yao added.

"Dunno...".

Since that was the only answer they could get out of Gilbert everyone decided to

remain silent.

All of a sudden a yellowish-orange tabby cat crossed their path. It let out a

small meow and simply sat down in front of their way.

"Hey there, kitty" A smile finally began to sprout on Gilbert's face. He bent

over and stroked the cat's head.

"What are you doing out here at this time?" Gilbert asked it.

"I could ask you the same thing!" the cat stated. Gilbert fell back onto his

butt in shock as the cat spoke to him.

The cat morphed into a human shaped for, the person brushed back his silky long

blonde hair as his human form was revealed. It was the Alpha shape-shifter,

Feliks.

"Dammit it you!" Gilbert attempted to throw a punch but Feliks caught his first

and giggled happily.

"Now, now Gilly~ You don't want to punch me just yet!" Feliks sang tauntingly "I

have a message".

"Well what is it?" Gilbert grumbled, he realized his fist and gave and listened

to what the blonde had to say intently.

"There's an old warehouse just across the street. Ivan and the rest of us

decided we should settle this quarrel of ours for good" Feliks told him.

"Fine, we'll be there soon" Gilbert agreed.

"good" Feliks mused, his eyes were fixed on Gilbert's bird perched on his

shoulder. "What a cute lil' guy. You wouldn't mind if I copied him, will you?".

Feliks transformed into an exact copy of Gilbird and flew of into the sky.

"What are we going to do though?" Ludwig asked his brother "our weapons were

lost in the fire".

"Lud, i'm sorry to say this but we're gonna have to figure out another form of

weaponry" Gilbert told him "does anyone have any ideas?".

The Omega's exchanged looks with each other.

"I have cooking utensils" Elizaveta offered.

"I…Guess I have some instruments I could sacrifice. Like a Violin bow perhaps" Roderich added to Elizaveta's offer.

"I have my grandpa's gun" Lovino stated simply.

"I have a frying pan and a ladle back at my house, I also have my own two feet and a black belt" Yao announced highly proud of himself.

"I-I have a black belt too along with my ability" Kiku raised his hand to speak politely.

"Good, that's all we need" Gilbert concluded "once we've got everything we'll head out".

"What about my brother?" Alfred asked.

"I'm sorry but…I don't think he's on our side anymore" Gilbert admitted. The sun slowly faded away in the clouds, the dark would give them the perfect time to attack.

Alfred looked to the ground and gave a long sigh, he felt for his phone in his pocket and dialed a number.

…

"A-Antonio?"

"Hey, you know my name!..Wait do I know you?"

Matthew found himself face-to-face with one of the Omega's dead comrades. The ghost blinked in confusion.

"I-I don't know you directly. You see, I just joined team Omega…Or I did".

"Por que? Was Lovi too hard on you or something, he's really a good kid deep down" Antonio told him.

"No, it's not that. It's just…Ever since the Alpha's killed you there's been a huge fight going on between them and the Omega's, and honestly I don't think either side is right, Gilbert got mad at me and well…I'm an ex-member now I guess".

Matthew looked up from where he sat cradling his legs to see a shocked and confused look on Antonio's face.

"What?" Matthew questioned.

"The Alpha's didn't kill me…".

"W-What? But everyone said the evidence didn't add up and…Well, I didn't believe them at first but what killed you if the Alpha's didn't?"

"Myself".

Matthew's heart skipped a beat. Antonio's death was caused by suicide and not the Alpha's, this huge long-lasting fight was all because of a misunderstanding. The realization hit Matthew like a heart attack almost.

Before Matthew could speak, Antonio levitated down to sit next to Matthew.

"I'll explain it myself then, Amigo" Antonio told his story "not that long ago I was feeling a bit sick, when I went to the doctor it turned out I was diagnosed with cancer. I didn't want to become a burden to everyone else, we all barley have enough money. So without much thinking I came out to this bridge and shot myself…Guess I should have wrote a letter or something, I didn't think all this trouble would be caused by me…".

Just then Matthew's phone buzzed, a text was sent to him.

_"There's a big fight going on in that warehouse close to the barns. i'm not sure how bad it's gonna be…I love you, and if I don't come back. Please tell dad and papa." _

"Shit!" Matthew cursed out loud and stood up in panic "they're going to kill each other over nothing! Antonio what should I do?".

"You must stop them, tell them the truth before it's too late!" Antonio stood up next to him.

"How? They probably won't believe a word I say anymore…"

"Amigo, judging by how you can see me i'm guessing your ability is incredibly strong. Just believe in yourself and use all your strength. I'll come with you".

Matthew ran off as fast as he could with Antonio's ghost floating beside him. There was no time to waste.

…

"Are you sure you want to stay here Ravis?" Eduard asked the little boy beside him.

"Yes, I want to be. If you guys are fighting I am too, your my family after all" Ravis concluded.

Smiles were exchanged between all of the Alphas. Even Berwald found his lips turning into a bright smile. Ravis was the child of their family and their motivation, with him by there side they felt they couldn't loose at all.

The wait was long, silent, and suspenseful.

Toris kept fidgeting and Irene made sure she stayed close by her younger siblings.

The sound of stepping was heard not to far from the entrance to the huge warehouse. It grew closer and closer, the Alpha's got themselves ready in position.

Closer and closer the sound grew.

Silence…

Suddenly a loud screaming vibrated from outside the warehouse. Eduard's glasses shattered upon his own face, "shit!" he screamed as he covered his own ears to shield himself from the noise.

Astonishingly the noise had come from Kiku's own throat, it gave a great distraction so he could slam the warehouse door open with a kick.

Yao skipped an easy to get caught entrance and teleported right next to Ivan and round house kicked his side.

Ivan was taken by surprise and toppled over, still he made sure to keep his shades on. If he had simply just killed all of them then it wouldn't feel like justice at all.

Natalia took action and set the ground near Yao aflame, his quick reflexes allowed him to doge swiftly.

Elizaveta had made things worse for Eduward who was already distracted by his shattered classes to slam a skillet right into his face. Even as he couldn't see her directly he threw a punch in her general area and got lucky.

As Natalia and Yao dueled off, Irina was able to freeze Yao's feet in place, "Mā de!" Yao yelled in frustration. He teleported before Irina could do more harm and positioned himself just shyly near Natalia's flames to set his feet free.

He got up using his back arms and upper body strength to back flip his way back up on his feet. He stumbled a bit and cursed on his misfortune in his native language, "Wèishéme zǒng shì wǒ…".

Lovino levitated random objects around the room such as barrels and boxes and would launch them towards anyone who came near in sight. Tino stayed close by Berwald and used a police stick to block off any of the objects. He seemed to be protecting Berwald for some reason.

Again, while Eduward was at a disadvantage, Alfred grabbed him by his shirt and held up a tazer right to his face. "Take that sucker!" Alfred claimed before he even made his move.

Without even touching it, Eduward made the razor short-circuit and explode in Alfred's hands. Thrown back by the shock, Ravis snuck over while he was invisible and pulled Alfred down by his jacket.

"What the hell!?" Alfred yelled.

"Shit, it's the kid" Gilbert grumbled as he took on the shape shifter. Feliks had taken the form of a huge snake and wasn't afraid at all to bite Gilbert. The only thing keeping Gilbert apart of his fangs was a pole.

As Ravis went around without being seen and pulling down people and kicking their knees to make them buckle, Ludwig went head on with Ivan.

"Your unbelievable" Ludwig grunted while throwing his iron fist at the Russian only to have it blocked "you can't even see and yet your a threat".

"I can in a way" Ivan mused "I just choose not to open my eyes because i feel killing you without 'cheating' would be a lot more satisfying".

…

Matthew found himself nearing out of breath and collapsing onto the sidewalk.

"You okay, amigo? Come on, get a hold of yourself" Antonio attempted to support.

Matthew breathed in and out deeply, "I…Know…I just…Need some air".

"I'm sorry pal but there isn't any time for air, you can get a nice long rest after we save everybody and prevent disaster!" Antonio motivated him.

Matthew got back up on his feet and dusted off his jeans, the race against time began once more.

…

Invisible Ravis managed to yank down on Yao's pony tail, "Aiya!" the man screamed "fucking hell!". He kicked near Ravis's direction and threw the invisible boy to the ground. Toris came to his rescue and hit Yao against the head with a baseball bat.

Kiku intervened to save his brother by screaming his vicious yell into Toris's ear only enough to throw him over. While trying to stop the ringing in his ear, Toris lay defenseless. Alfred picked up the baseball bat and claimed it as his new weapon, he chuckled victoriously.

Kiku helped Yao back up onto his feet and the battle continued.

Whenever someone had approached Roderich he would all of a sudden disappear according to them and find themselves placed somewhere else and attacked by their own men. If Roderich couldn't freeze time exactly right he used a violin bow to swiftly block an attack.

"So Ivan, if your not going to show us your eyes your basically giving us this huge advantage, huh?" Ludwig bragged.

"Oh no, I have a much better weapon" Ivan told him in an out-of-context sweet voice "think for a second, one of my members has never shown their powers and do you know why~?".

There was a momentary pause for Ludwig to look around. Natalia, Irina, Feliks, and Eduward were in use. Ravis was no where to be seen so he was obviously in use. Tino and Toris's powers were useless in hand-to-hand combat…That left…

"Berwald…He'll kill you" Ivan stated.

"Ludwig!' Gilbert screeched. On queue, Berwald rapidly transformed. Growing large scaly limbs, becoming bigger and bigger by the second. Soon his deformed and monstrous form became larger then the warehouse itself and burst through the room.

Everyone stood in astonishment as the being that was appeared as a human but know resembling that of a dinosaur looked down upon them.

With one loud roar, the battle got fiercer.

…

"I think we are almost there" Antonio exclaimed.

"Hey Antonio, once we get there…What should I do?" Matthew asked as he ran.

"Just let it come to you, I know you'll find a way to convince them"

"Then after that, will you be able to go to heaven?"

"I'm sure seeing Lovino and everyone else for one last time will send me right up".

Matthew smiled but then froze as he came across the warehouse…And the beast.

…

One by one the omega's were thrown aside by Berwald, Yao was already vulnerable due to having a number of beating inflicted on him and a bleeding head from a baseball bat and was easily thrown off by the beast.

Ivan stood laughing evilly and Berwald crouched into the warehouse and flicked everyone around. Blood spilt over the ground but amazingly everyone was still standing.

"I've had my fun, but you know I think playtime is over" Ivan reached to remove his glasses but was interrupted by a loud "STOP!".

Everyone turned to see Matthew.

"Everyone just stop!" he repeated himself "I have proof that this whole fight is over nothing!".

Gilbert groaned, "Matthew, just get lost. Please!".

Matthew ignored his comment and continued, "I can see ghosts, and today I saw Antonio. He told me the truth about everything, he killed himself and the Alpha's didn't do anything. It was all just a big misunderstanding!".

"That's bullshit, those fuckers killed him" Lovino pointed towards the ones in question "plus there wasn't any suicide note, just a gun!".

"He didn't leave one, he was diagnosed with cancer and didn't tell anyone. Without thinking he killed himself" Matthew explained.

"Look Matthew, your story is completely unbelievable. Why don't you let us finish and-" Gilbert tried to tell him off but instead he got an unexpected reaction from Matthew.

"Call me birdie" Matthew called out to him "just call me…"

Ivan clapped and interrupted everyone, "i'll tell you this, alpha didn't kill off Antonio but I too agree that story was hilarious".

"You did _too _you ignorant-" Lovino was cut off by Berwald beginning to attack again.

In the midst of chaos, Matthew considered giving up. He stood there telling the truth yet watching everyone fight and harm each other.

"You can't give up amigo" Antonio told him.

Overwhelming. Everything was overwhelming.

Screaming.

Punching.

Kicking.

Hurting.

Matthew couldn't handle it, it was too much.

"ENOUGH!" Matthew screamed, a burst off light burst from where Matthew stood, vibrating light green all around the room.

The pupils of Matthew's eyes visibly disappeared and all that was left were the whites. Loud rumbling came from under the ground, small blue dots came from above the sky and down into the ground. What came out was not as pretty.

Corpses of all kind slowly rose from the ground, they shook as their rotting bones where too old to even hold them up.

Above Matthew a slightly larger blue dot began to form. There it took the form of Antonio.

"He speaks the truth" the dead Spaniard said "I did kill myself over discovering I had cancer. If I had known such chaos would come out of my act I would have thought before I acted out".

"A-Antonio…" Lovino cried in shock.

"Stop fighting, it shouldn't be this hard to just live as one wether we think we are superior to humans or not. Is an opinion really worth killing over?" Antonio ranted.

He turned to his friends and gave a smile, "let's all just live together in peace".

Those were the last words he said before he vanished, the light and undead bodies did not fade though, it still grew.

"H-He's not stoping" Feliks' screamed.

"Mattie!" Alfred attempted to call out to his brother, "Mattie you need to stop!". Matthew was too far gone to even hear his own twin's voice.

The barn began to collapse as Matthew's power became too overwhelming for anything to hold. The moans of the dead echoed horribly throughout the room.

"What should we do?" Yao yelled out a question.

"I-I'm sorry, but…I think we have to kill him!" Ivan yelled back "he's just not stopping!".

"N-No! No please!" Gilbert pleaded in fear. He had to apologize, he had to say sorry for not believing in him and respecting him and throwing him away when he was really the only one he loved. He just had to get that message out to Matthew.

The warehouse walls cracked and shattered, wood pieces and dust fell to the ground, overwhelmed by it all Berwald had transformed back into his human form to protect Tino.

"Thank you boy, for helping us settle our differences" Ivan paid Matthew respect "I know you can't hear me, but I want to at least say you are a very powerful soul and will forever be remembered".

Ivan began to take of his shades.

"MATTIE!"

"BIRDIE!"

Ivan and Matthew's eyes met.

The world around Matthew seized…All was black.

**_Hang in there readers…There's _****_One _****_more chapter left :) stay tuned_**


	13. Chapter 13

The dull stars in the night sky were the first thing Matthew saw as he came back into his senses very slowly.

The sound sound of distressed sobbing also reached his eyes.

His gaze shifted to see himself laying motionless in the arms of his brother, and surrounded by both Alphas and Omegas.

Startled by this Matthew immediately jumped up and let out a scream in surprise. No one even turned.

He looked down at his hands, they were pale blue and transparent…He was dead.

"A-Alfred?" Matthew tried to get the attention of his wailing brother but he didn't respond.

"Gilbert?" Matthew tried on the albino who's face was distraught and eyes were filled with tears.

"I really am dead…" Matthew concluded. He listened in as Ivan began to talk.

"I'm so sorry, it was the only way to stop him…" Ivan told them. Ravis clung to his side in weak of comfort, Ivan softly petted his hair.

"We could hold him a respectful funeral, it's the least I can do for all this mess we caused anyway" Ivan offered.

"N'aw…We started it" Lovino apologized in his own way.

"I killed your brother though-" Ivan attempted to bring up another reason why he should take the blame, he was cut off by saying "Feliciano is alive. He was brought back to life by this kid himself". He pointed towards Matthew's dead body, though Ivan could not see where he was pointing he understand who he was referring to.

"That's amazing, not only can he communicate with the dead but he can resurrect the dead too as we just saw earlier" Ivan stated "it's such a shame he's gone…".

"If Mattie was able to bring Feliciano back maybe he can bring himself back, right?" Alfred pointed out, he sounded unconvinced by his own idea.

"We'll…I don't know. We'll have to see for itself if it's possible" Ivan told him.

Alfred looked down sadly to the limp form of his brother in his arms and continued to mourn. The tears that formed in his eyes fell down upon Matthew.

Gilbert let in a deep breath and then began to speak, "I never, no one never got to say goodbye directly. So mine as well say some words now".

Alfred looked up at the albino with glassy eyes.

"Go ahead" Ludwig urged him.

Gilbert knelt down beside Alfred and Matthew and let his heart out.

"Birdie, you changed my life so much I don't even think you know how better I am then how I used to be. It's all thanks to you. I'm terrible with feelings, and words, and expressing myself but hidden underneath all my yelling and dumb actions all I wanted to really say was I love you" Gilbert spoke "you don't even deserve someone as messed up as I am yet you stayed and came back and I just…".

Gilbert paused because he became chocked up, as soon as he was able to get a hold of himself he continued. "I can't believe your really gone…I let you go just like that, out of my life forever. You could have lived happily and healthy if you haven't met me and got stuck in this mess. I'm sorry".

Another pause for a deep breath of air.

"I feel like you changed every single one of us for the better even and your own expense. Thank you for everything Birdie".

If ghosts could cry, Matthew would be sobbing right now. His transparent hand just barley caressed through Gilbert's face, "I'll be back Gil, I promise" he told him.

"I just have to figure out how" he mumbled as he looked down on his body.

"I'm a ghost right, that means theres a reason I haven't moved on and it's because I want to stay with Gilbert and everyone" Matthew concluded "there has to be a way back".

He phased through his body's chest and a bluish glow showed as he reached in, slowly he climbed inside as a soul.

He was going home.

…

"O-Oh my god…I think he's breathing!"

"Shit are you serious?!"

"Quick check his pulse!"

Matthew felt two fingers pressed up against his hand, he was still surrounded by darkness so he was guessing his eyes were closed.

"It's beating! He's alive, my god!" he heard Alfred cry and hug him as tight as he could. Even though his mind was conscious, Matthew's body was still as limp as a rag doll and his eyes were too heavy to open.

"why isn't he waking up?"

_"I am awake!" _Matthew wanted to tell his brother but no noise came out.

"His body needs time to adjust to being alive again and overall he's probably just plain exhausted" a voice he recognized as Ludwig pointed out "be sure to keep him warm okay, let's all head over to the hospital Feliciano is staying at, they'll probably have room for him there".

"You're going to be okay, Birdie~" he heard a laugh he hasn't heard in a long time, Gilbert's laugh.

He felt Gilbert's lips press against his own.

Contently, Matthew drifted into a deep sleep.

…

Matthew opened his eyes just barley for the first time in days to see Gilbert looking down on him smiling. He rubbed his thumb gingerly over Matthew's knuckles and whispered "hey Birdie".

Matthew tried to reply but he found no avail, there was an oxygen mask on his face to help him breathe which ended up making talking more difficult. Also, he was extremely groggy and his vision was blurry, it all felt like some weird hallucination.

"You should go back to sleep, it's not time to wake up yet. You need your rest" Gilbert told him.

Matthew obeyed and drifted off back to sleep.

…

The next time he awoke he felt way more aware, it was as though the last time he awoke with to Gilbert's smiling face was just a dream.

This time Alfred was sitting right next to his bed side, on the other was his dad and papa. In the back, Gilbert slept in a sitting position. His legs crossed, head lulled to the side, and snoring quite loudly.

"Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed happily upon his twin's awakening.

"Oh Matthieu it's such a relief to see your eyes again" Francis stated dramatically while moving some strands of hair away from his blue eyes.

"Matthew, my boy. I heard from your brother and boyfriend about what happened and i'm so sorry I never believed what you said before" Arthur apologized in panic.

"Dad, don't stress out it's okay" Matthew let out a raspy whisper.

"But…But…" Arthur stuttered. Francis rubbed his husband shoulders and soothed him, "mon cher, there is no need to stress".

"Dad, Papa I love you no matter what. You know that right?" Matthew question.

"Of course Matthew" this time it was Arthur who yelled out dramatically. "Oui we love you with our heart and soul" Francis added on to make it sound like a soap opera.

"Ugh hey guys, I thought we agreed that you would wake me up when he woke up" Gilbert grumbled irritatedly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry dude, got too excited" Alfred laughed.

Gilbert planted a good morning kiss right on Matthew's cheek.

Both Alfred and Francis let out a big "aww~!" which caused Matthew to blush and demand for them to leave.

Arthur pushed his husband and oldest son out to give the young couple some alone time.

"Listen Birdie, I really just need to apologize to you for-"

"It's okay Gil, I already know what your going to say"

Gilbert froze and blinked, "you…Do?".

"I heard you, even when i was technically dead I could hear you. That's what made me come back, I just wanted to be with you" Matthew smiled.

"Your amazing, absolutely amazing…You even remember being dead too" Gilbert gave a sad smile "So you forgive my dumb mistakes?"

"That's what makes you perfect, Gil".

…

Matthew was finally healthy enough to return to school and it felt amazing. It was like a fresh new start.

There was no drama between Alphas or Omegas…There weren't even Alphas and Omegas anymore, they were all just one big group. Sure they all faced the truth that gifted souls were definitely more talented and amazing then humans, but they also considered that humans are just as good in their own way and not useless scum. Ivan and the others instantly took a liking to Feliciano when he was out of the hospital and his happy self again.

Matthew didn't feel threatened at all by Michelle's presence, though Gilbert took note that it was best not to be so close to a girl when with his boyfriend.

Matthew walked into the cafeteria to see everyone sitting at the table they would meet out.

"Ciao Matthew!" Feliciano waved ecstatically from where he sat on Ludwig's shoulder.

"What on earth are you doing?" Matthew laughed as he questioned.

"Ivan wanted to see how much weight Ludwig could hold for so long so he picked me up and i've been here for the past 5 minutes!" Feliciano told him.

"Six now" Lovino added "are you keeping track, Russian?".

"Da" Ivan answered "though I think Feli is too easy to lift, he looks rather lightweight".

"You want me to hold Feli and Gilbert?" Ludwig took his comment as a challenge "because I will".

"Go ahead!" Ivan allowed him.

"Come here Bruder" Ludwig let out a hardy laugh. Without much trouble at all Gilbert was plucked off his seat and sitting on Ludwig's right shoulder.

"Mein gott, my manliness is being tested today!" Ludwig yelled out dramatically.

Everyone burst out laughing, Feliks shouted "me next! Me next!" as he jumped out of his seat in which Toris had to pull him down.

Everything was so light-hearted.

Yet Matthew was still a bit of a loner himself despite all of them wonderful friends he had, he sat down at the corner of the table and turned on his ipod to ignore Gilbert's loud laughter.

He sang along with the words as they played out.

_"Nobody else it gonna put it right for me!_

_Nobody but me is going to change my story!_

_Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty!"_

_-Naughty (Matilda)._

**_The end._**


End file.
